


The Stone of Phoenix

by Klarolineshippers



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolineshippers/pseuds/Klarolineshippers
Summary: I rewrote my story "The Stone of the Phoenix" in Eng.We are in the middle of the season 7 of The Vampire Diaries, Julian has just been pulled out of the phoenix stone and the heretics have taken both Elena and Bonnie's coffin. The Mystic Falls gang devises a plan to get them back, and some blonde distraction seems like the perfect bait to take down Julian.Meanwhile in New Orleans, Freya has discovered the existence of the phoenix stone, and informs her brothers, that that weapon could suck their souls and trap them forever, so it must be destroyed. Marcel, Camille and Davina join the Mikealson family on their journey to Mystic Falls to kill Julian, but upon arriving there, they discover that there is already a plan in place, and they are mere spectators.1 Eng 2 ItaI saw that a story was published shamelessly copied from this.  If you like the idea I'm glad, but not copying too. The fact that there is the same scene: The rescue of Elena. Nola's gang at the Grill. Caroline warning Tyler about Klaus.Klaus proposing to Caroline to dance. The same phrases from Kol Rebekah Freya Cami. Caroline distracting blonde of Julian. Klaus who wants to protect Caroline. Exactly a copy and paste of my story
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell
Comments: 35
Kudos: 32





	1. The stone of the phoenix

Caroline walked frantically between the walls of the Lockwood mansion, waiting for the last members of the gang to arrive. Her two best friends Elena and Bonnie were in the hands of some crazy witches and she needed all the help she could get.

"Damon, Matt and me, are invited to the Grill for tonight's party, we will have our eyes on us, our hands are tied" Stefan announced entering with three invitations.

"Alaric and Valerie have to keep Nora, Beau and Mary Louise away, otherwise I'm out of the games too" Caroline noted, finding the support of the others.

"Nobody knows Jeremy and me, so we can seem like simple guests. But I'm a werewolf with no full moon and he's a vampire hunter, I don't know what we can do against these hybrids". Tyler was back in Mystic Falls when Elena's coffin was gone, and he wanted to make sure she and Bonnie were safe befoe leaving with the other wolves.

"Lily and Julian know me, but I can make sure that Lily doesn't go near to Julian and blow up Caroline's cover," Enzo speculated.

"Coverage? What coverage?" Matt asked frantically, without getting an answer.

"Is there a role for me?" a Katherine with doe eyes walked into the living room, shocking almost everyone.

"I've been waiting for you, you're the secret plan" Caroline said excitedly, while everyone looked at her confused "I thought we have to save Bonnie, but Elena is in danger too. Now we don't know where Lily hid Elena's coffin, but if she sees 'Elena' enter, she will surely out of mind. And who are we to tell her it's actually Katherine? " she asked in fake shock, making the brunette smile.

"Weren't you dead?" Alaric asked amazed, while Valerie remembered that Katherine had been Stefan's second love and therefore she looked at her with suspect.

"This is a story for another time," Damon snorted, not happy that Katherine was still alive, but relieved that the idea of using her instead of Elena had a reason.

"So Alaric and Valerie, they keep the heretics busy. Damon, Matt and me attract attention, because they expect us to take action to recover Bonnie; Tyler and Jeremy communicate around the room and they knock Julian down, while Enzo watches their backs because he can't act in the foreground. ”Stefan was interrupted by Katherine, that she would not be given orders from him.

"I pretend to be Elena, Caroline she will flirt with him, than she and me take care of torturing him" fleered the brunette.

"We need someone who observes everything, and understands when to act" Enzo did not trust Stefan blindly.

"I think they need a singer for the night," Caroline winked, rolling Tyler and Matt's eyes, who remembered how the humanless Caroline forced them to a concert before trying to kill them.

"Gone," Stefan sighed. He and Caroline realized they couldn't be anything except friends, and while he didn't want her in danger, she was no longer the little vampire he'd taken hunting when she was transformed.

"Now we must also avoid vampires being locked in the stone" Valerie told him.

"Well, we know Julian has the phoenix stone. I personally hid the dagger, but to recover the stone, my main task comes into play" Caroline sighed dramatically.

"Not again" Tyler pleaded, realizing where his ex-girlfriend's speech was headed.

"I'll be the blonde distraction," Caroline chirped, making Enzo laugh

"The blonde distraction?" Valerie's perplexity was evident. "Julian is not stupid" he pointed out

"He fooled Klaus, if he fooled the original hybrid, he can fool even a simple madman" Damon spread his arms, challenging anyone to contradict him

"I hate to say it, but I agree with you" Katherine admitted looking at Damon.

"Klaus? Like Klaus Mikealson?" the heretic asked skeptically

"Klaus was in love with her, I think it's a little different" Tyler tried to make them think.

"Do you want to flirt with him?" Caroline teased.

"There is no time to come up with a new plan. Caroline is the bait, Katherine the element of surprise, the three of us" said Stefan pointing Damon, Matt and him" we will be the distractions and you will be the infiltrated" he looked Enzo, Tyler and Jeremy.

MYSTIC GRILL

Klaus wanted to arrive, kill this Julian, forcing him to get the stone before he did, and go back to New Orleans. Unfortunately the Grill was full of people, although as Freya noted they all seemed forced. He, his family, and the rest of the New Orleans gang sat in a hidden corner of the bar, trying not to attract attention. Anyway, they were the original family, real royals among vampires, and here, there were plenty of vampires.

"I can't believe it" Rebekah's shocked voice caught Klaus's attention and he stopped talking to Cami and followed his sister's glance. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Caroline in an elegant but sexy red dress, which hugged her curves perfectly, on a stage, singing.

It was Kol's elbow that made him blink, he had been staring at her with his mouth open. She was beautiful, as always, and the red suited her divinely, although blue was her color.  
He had a wonderful voice, and he was surprised not to know his particular singing ability during his entire time in Mystic Falls.

"Beautiful, sexy and sings of God" sighed Marcel, while Freya takes a curious look at Klaus.

"Shall we go say hello to the tasty little thing?" Kol asked ironically, throwing a dig at his brother, who shot him down, while Davina was tempted to snap his neck.

"She is Miss Forbes, Elena's friend" Elijah remarked, making Hayley laugh.

"Defining Caroline Forbes, Elena's friend, is an understatement. But on the other hand you weren't in Mystic Falls with us" shrugged the brunette.

Cami tried to continue the conversation with Klaus, since he hadn't spoken since seeing the girl on stage. Over a thousand years old and he seemed never to have seen a beautiful girl.

About an hour later, Caroline had identified a familiar face that was absolutely not to be in Mystic Falls in the crowd. He sighed and whispered in a low voice, so that Enzo could understand his words, that she was solving a small problem. He brought the woman who should have been the night's official singer back to the stage, and quickly got off, ignoring the surprised whispers of the people. She went straight to Tyler, to keep his temper ruined the plans.

"Now don't get angry" she said in a low voice, as she joined him at a snack table and avoided looking at him "But it seems that Klaus is here" the blonde bit her lip.

"What?" the werewolf almost screamed as she stepped on his foot to silence him.

"No scene, I go there and I threaten him not to interfere. I don't know what he's doing here." Caroline sighed

Tyler looked over the blonde's shoulder and noticing some faces he had already met in New Orleans, he whispered to her "The girl next to him seems to be his new love interest, and the guy next to her is a big piece of New Orleans. Whatever the reason they are here, you make sure they don't ruin the plans with Julian. You're the only one who can make Klaus think" he told her sincerely as she stared at him in surprise" Bonnie and Elena are our priority" he concluded before walking away.

Caroline went straight to the table "You absolutely shouldn't be here" she hissed at Klaus tight-lipped, looking back to see if Julian was close "Whatever the reason you're here, it's not the right night" she continued, looking back at the hybrid.

"Hello love" Caroline snorted at her accent

"Klaus I'm damn serious. You ruin our plans and this time I'll throw you at the bottom of the ocean" exclaimed the blonde, making him roll his eyes.

"You could always kill him" proposed the man Tyler had referred to as Marcel.

"Marcel right?" she asked rhetorically without giving him time to reply "If he dies, I die, call me selfish. And then considering that Kol is back among the living, I prefer to avoid another line of vampires being lost unnecessarily" Klaus smiled proudly at her, while those who did not know her or did not know the circumstances in which Finn and Kol had died looked at her with surprise.

"Love, there seems to be someone who can kill us in here and our family has been threatened. We are here to cut the problem from the root".

Caroline looked at him in confusion before realizing which weapon was a threat to the originals "Let us save Bonnie. If you promise to stay out of our plan, I'll give you the stone along with Julian's head, when the think are resolved"

"Is Bonnie in the hands of the madman?" Kol asked surprised, Caroline knew he and Bonnie were friends.

"Yes and if you stay out of this story, maybe by tonight we will have solved a lot of problems" she looked menacingly at the other people seated at the table.

"You're a little vampire, these are The Originals". Davina shook her head in confusion. The witch sensed that the little vampire in front of them was not powerful and would not risk losing Kol again.

"Your girlfriend right?" she asked Kol looking at the witch's hands, intertwined with those of the original.

"Davina, a powerful witch and my girlfriend" Kol introduced her

"Well, you explain to her how you and Finn died, how Rebekah was stabbed, Elijah captured or Klaus nearly dead." Caroline tilted her head in satisfaction as Marcel looked at her in admiration and Rebekah muttered silent insults.

When Enzo crept up to the table and put his back against Caroline's, the vampires heard his words.

"Julian is looking for you, but luckily he hasn't seen you yet. Speed up whatever you're doing while I have your back" Enzo whispered.

"Do you want to dance with me, love?" Klaus asked as Camille looked at him in shock.

"Klaus" Caroline tried to reply.

"Big bad hybrid, what are you doing in Mystic Falls?" Enzo asked curiously.

Klaus didn't give her time to answer, because he grabbed her, dodged the British vampire and took her to the dance floor.

"Let me guess, you're Julian's bait" Klaus laughed as he eagerly ran her hands over the blonde's hips. Caroline bit her lip so as not to sigh with pleasure.

"Yeah and he could hear us, so shut up" Caroline interrupted him.

And Caroline didn't protest when Klaus pressed their bodies and put his mouth to her ear "It means we should be closer".

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked as he took her hands and hooked them behind her neck.

"You wanted to save Bonnie, and I'm the wild card who could save your friend and help you be the blonde distraction. Besides, I was your victim" he said amused, turning to face her as she bit her lip to do not laugh.

"I don't just want to save Bonnie, but Elena too" Caroline admitted gravely as Klaus nodded.

"In New Orleans, it has been rumored that they are linked by a spell by a spell" Klaus continued to rock their bodies, ignoring the curious glances from his table.

"Yes, and Lily Salvatore also took her coffin when Stefan set me free" Caroline realized the mistake too late and looked away.

Klaus became serious and protective and put a hand on her face to prevent her from escaping his gaze "What do you mean he released you?" he asked in a deadly tone, Caroline moved close to his ear to prevent anyone from picking up on the conversation.

"I was a prisoner for three weeks, but Klaus" Caroline held him tighter when he began to rage "I'm fine and Julian doesn't know, he doesn't know that I know them, so stay still and don't do anything. Please" she pleaded before crossing his worried look.

Klaus rested his forehead on Caroline's forehead and sighed in frustration, then he decided to control his anger and focus on something else. He held her by the waist with one arm, while the other hand stroked her bare back "You are beautiful in red".

Caroline smiled at him embarrassed, before detaching their foreheads and provoking him with a lively smile "And I thought that blue was my color".

Klaus laughed heartily. They hadn't seen each other since that afternoon in the woods, and the chemistry and attraction between them was undeniable. He wanted to get her out of here and rip her dress off, but he knew he couldn't. So, he just spread his fingers to touch as much skin as possible.

"There's Lily, you move, she mustn't see me" Caroline turned him so that Klaus's body covered her. But Klaus put his hand behind her neck and put a chaste kiss on her lips

"Don't move love, or she sees you" he whispered before closing their lips. Caroline's heart skipped a beat. He had not tasted those lips for two years and he could not deny having dreamed of them often. She was almost disappointed when he broke away. But Klaus gave her a wink and moved back to the beat of the music. Caroline was aware that she was like clay in her hands, and she relaxed against his chest, letting Klaus' hands wander over her back.

But Enzo's annoying voice brought her back to reality "Julian is getting closer, you shouldn't be with someone else".

Klaus also heard the Brit's voice and he grabbed one of Caroline's hands from his neck and placed it in his hand, to make the dance less intimate. She thanked him with a look and after a few seconds began her performance.

"Caroline" Julian's voice was less spontaneous than earlier in the evening, and she silently hoped that Lily hadn't spoken to him. She turned with a smile to him and broke away from Klaus while keeping a hand on his arm in a friendly manner.

"Julian I have been looking for you all evening, didn't you hear me sing?" she asked sulkily, while Klaus bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Of course I heard you, you have a melodious voice darling. Now, why don't you tell me how do you know this friend of yours?" he asked suspiciously, glaring at Klaus. While Julian honored to have an original at his party, this thing stank to him.

"Friend? Well let's say acquaintance. I had just finished my first ten songs and went to eat something when he invited me to dance. I refused because I was looking for you, but after half an hour he found me alone again and I could not refuse. Oh I'm such a rude, Julian meet Nik, he's British. Nik "looked at Klaus, challenging him to comment" He's Julian, the party you crashed is his "Caroline bit her lip pretending to be worried as she looked between the two men.

"Nik" Julian's harsh voice brought his attention back to him "And my sweet Caroline, this 'Nik', did he tell you what it is?" Julian asked curiously, without taking his eyes off Klaus.

"I can recognize vampires" the mock indignation in her voice made Klaus laugh out loud as Julian looked at the original furious for stealing his toy.

"No honey, it's an original" Julian informed her.

Caroline pretended to be perplexed and then took Klaus's face in her hands moving it from left and right to scrutinize it better "Emh, what exactly does it mean?" Caroline asked raising an eyebrow as she looked at Julian.

"This is Klaus Mikealson, the original hybrid" Julian said, as Caroline took a large step back pretending to be scared.

"Klaus Mikealson?" she asked emphasizing the words as she drew back a little closer to Julian, who wrapped his hands around her protective waist.

"Now love, there is no need to be afraid" Klaus played along "I still think you are beautiful and you are still an extraordinary dancer. And I too, like Julian, have heard your wonderful voice, you are truly adorable" he approached her playing with a curl of her hair, before stepping back and admiring her.

"I-I had no idea about it" he stammered looking at Julian.

"I know honey" he reassured her looking at her in adoration.

"Julian, you don't mind if I take advantage of the fact that you greet your guests, I have a drink with your lady" Klaus's friendly tone made Caroline understand that it was actually an order and that Julian couldn't refuse. But she played along.

"I have to go back to singing" she said firmly.

"Honey, he might get pushy. Go have a drink with him" Julian assured her.

"I thought you'd be sorry" Caroline feigned worried, and Klaus tried hard not to roll his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, but I think if you'll let me, we'll catch up later" Julian's allusion disgusted Caroline as she swallowed before sporting the best Miss Mystic Falls smile. She pulled away from Julian and grabbed on to Klaus's arm.

"So 'Nik', buy me a drink and tell me all about being the bad guys" she said as she walked away with him, but first she turned around and winked at Julian who smiled broadly at her. He had fallen into the trap.

"Do you use my phrases against me, love?" Klaus asked with a grin as they reached the bar counter.

"We're about to drink some champagne after I did a scene, it seemed appropriate" Caroline noted sitting on a stool, while Klaus imitated her by strategically approaching his to that of the blonde.

"Our thing. Yes, I remember" a sharp look from Caroline made him smile "Or don't we have anything yet?" he asked feignedly offended making her snort.

"Shut up" she exclaimed indignantly as he burst out laughing.

"Right. So who is the Brit watching us?" Klaus pointed to Enzo over Caroline's shoulder.

"That's Damon's friend, Enzo, annoying like him, but with a nice accent" Caroline grabbed the glass of champagne and tilted it towards Klaus making him laugh.

"If I had known earlier that the thing that fascinated you about me was my accent, I would have spent more time talking to you and less time putting yourself in danger and then saving you as a knight in shining armor" he teased her as he did clink their goblets.

"So" turned serious Caroline "If Julian spent most of her life inside the stone, and Lily came out of a prison world just a few months ago, although it would be nicer to say she was pulled out of there because mine, but this is another story" digressed Caroline "How did you know about the stone and the heretics?" she asked point blank.

Klaus smiled hearing her wander and then spilled the beans "My newest sister Freya".

"Freya? The little girl who died of plague in the old world?" Caroline interrupted Klaus.

"Do you know my family history?" Klaus asked curiously.

"When you try to kill someone, you have to make sure there are no other family members behind him ready to avenge him" joked the blonde making him shake his head.

"Or maybe you wanted to get to know my family closely for other reasons?" he speculated in a playful tone.

"Or maybe your ego should downsize Klaus" Caroline laughed back.

"I liked when you called me Nik" he frowned making her sigh.

"If I hadn't caught your sister's mocking gaze trying to figure out how I was going to get out of the situation, it probably would never have occurred to me" Caroline admitted.

"Now that it has occurred to you, you feel free to use it whenever you want, love" Caroline shook her head before taking a sip of champagne "What does it mean that Lily Salvatore was pulled out of a prison world and above all, how can this be your cause" Klaus asked curiously, as Caroline sighed, turning her gaze to the counter and fiddling with the glass. Klaus took her silence as the end of the conversation, but before he could speak, she surprised him.

"I have turned off my humanity" Caroline did not turn to look at him, because she was ashamed of what she had done. Klaus had always put her on a pedestal, and she was surely letting him down with that confession. Klaus widened his eyes, wondering what made her do such a thing, then he noticed the shame in her gaze and he placed a hand on her reassuringly, encouraging her to continue "My mom is dead and I was lost, I had no one to whom count. I didn't know what to do and felt responsible, so I turned it off ". Caroline closed her eyes holding back her tears, and he took his hand off his and placed it on his back, intertwining the fingers of his free hand with Caroline's.

"I'm sorry for your mother, I had no idea" Klaus felt guilty for not knowing anything, but she went on silently accepting his condolences.

"I wanted a year. I was good, you know?" she asked with a bitter smile "I fed from the vein, then made them forget after I healed them. And then Elena and Stefan got in the way, and I went off the rails. It was my choice, not their choice" Caroline turned to him, daring him to contradict her, but he nodded understanding "I nearly killed a distant relative of Stefan, and I would have done it if he hadn't turned it off. But he's a ripper, so he went off the rails and dragged me too . Her mother was her emotional button, so they pulled her out" Caroline concluded her explanation.

Klaus was shocked. Not so much because she had turned off her humanity, but because she was so full of light, that she had humanity even without emotions, so he told her the only thing he thought "You are incredible".

"Did you listen to what I told you?" she asked him shocked "I forced Stefan to become a ripper, I killed six people, even if one was his responsibility. I took six lives, how can you tell me I'm incredible?" she asked indignantly, but he smiled.

"You killed twelve people for Bonnie, and before that you were responsible for only one victim, which was from the time you changed. When I say you're amazing, I mean you're human, human as a vampire, human as a vampire without humanity. When I said you are beautiful, strong, full of light, it's because you really are Caroline, they weren't random words" Caroline looked at him surprised and Klaus smiled at her "Stefan resisted the compulsion for Elena's sake, if he gave in to your orders, it's because he wasn't motivated enough to keep his humanity. He might as well have fooled you, and you never would have known" Klaus comforted her and she sighed.

Klaus was right and she had been stupid to think there might be something between her and Stefan. She only clung to him because she made a point with Tyler and Klaus was away. And his mother was dying.

When she saw Jeremy move to another part of the room and pass her, she realized that the second part of the floor was about to arrive. But she couldn't lie to Klaus and she didn't want him to think she used it again. So she decided to be honest "Klaus"

"Yes my love?" he asked seeing her worried

"There's one thing I didn't tell you" Klaus sighed, he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Spit it out love" he encouraged her

"Katherine is alive and about to make a grand entrance, posing as Elena"

Klaus's jaw dropped "Alive? So while you were begging me not to gloat over her body, someone saved her?" he asked as she blushed as she thought of the woods.

"No, I mean she survived another few weeks because she's a bitch besides being a traveler, and she took Elena's body. But then she really died" she said as Klaus motioned her to continue "When the other side collapsed Bonnie and Damon got sucked into thin air, Elena was on hallucinogens, Stefan ran away and became a mechanic, Mystic Falls was inaccessible to supernatural beings due to a spell, and I didn't know what to do. I knew your daughter was dead, eh God I'm glad it's not true "Klaus smiled at her as she kept rambling "That's to tell you I couldn't call you, it wasn't fair. But I needed help, I wanted to find Bonnie and Damon, bring Stefan back, save Mystic Falls, and I decided to ask Lucy Bennett for help. I asked her to bring Katherine back, and she being an old friend of hers, she did. Katherine hadn't crossed the other side, she was in limbo, and she said that Esther had saved Kol and Finn, even though I don't see Finn at the table" she said pointing to a spot behind him "And I took her back, asking her to take care of Stefan and promising that I wouldn't give her to you. I turned her into a vampire and she's been around a year enjoying her newfound freedom" Caroline concluded.

"May I know why you brought Katherine back?" there was no judgment in Klaus's voice and Caroline looked at him gratefully.

"Katherine turned me into a vampire" she knew Klaus would understand and in fact he smiled knowingly "I mean, technically she just killed me and she did it to deliver me to you as a sacrifice" she gave him a sharp look, his dimples widened and Klaus held back a laugh as he took a sip of champagne "But she made me a vampire anyway, and believe it or not, when she was human and I was helping her hide from Silas, we bonded. I saw a different Katherine, always calculating and manipulative, but different".

Klaus nodded and nodded towards the Salvatore "No judgment?".

"Well I stopped worrying about other people's judgment, the moment Tyler has smelled you on me and made a scene in front of everyone" Caroline said with a sigh, while Klaus looked at her with wide eyes "But then, Tyler himself gave me an input to ignore the judgments of others".

"In what sense love?" he asked worriedly.

"When Katherine died, I was sorry. Tyler told me I was because I saw the good in everyone, he was referring to you. But I made him understand that my behavior, my avoidance of killing people because I'm angry or not. I feel like it doesn't mean I'm a good person or that it's easy for me" Klaus nodded, before Caroline added "And that I wasn't sorry I slept with you ". Klaus smiled at her and turned her face towards him, trying to close the distance, but the slam of a door and the general silence brought them back to the present.

"Katherine" Caroline mimed in a low voice and Klaus nodded, the speech was not over.

Lily Salvatore lost the color from her face, seeing 'Elena' awake and inside the club. Damon ran to the surprised brunette, before taking her in his arms and twirling her dramatically. Stefan clenched his fists, and Caroline rolled her eyes. The Salvatore's brothers and doppelgangers. They could have made a TV series about it.

Klaus went to Caroline's ear and whispered "Now what's going on?".

"I'm going to be invited to Julian's bedroom and I'm looking for the stone, you don't kill Katherine and you keep Julian alive. I need it to find Bonnie" ordered the blonde, before sliding off the stool.

"Caroline" he called back, holding her by the arm.

"Increase your grip" she hissed and he nodded.

"Don't you want to leave me alone?" she asked aloud as Julian noticed them.

"You've had your drink, now leave me" she pulled her arm back hard.

"Please be careful" he whispered as she gave him a small smile and walked away.

Julian approached her "I'm sorry about that, but he's a big shot. Better have him as a friend, trust me."

"Can I have my prize now?" she asked in a sneaky voice, as she bit her lower lip.

"I'm afraid I have to solve a small problem here, but I'll have a vampire of mine accompany you to my home, make yourself comfortable" he said mischievously.

Caroline smiled and thanked the fact that he was a handsome man, because otherwise she would have ripped his heart out without thinking of Bonnie. Then he headed for the Salvatore boarding house, which Julian had foolishly called his home. She took a few steps, before the vampire beside her fell to the ground, Caroline turned and saw a blonde coming towards her.

"Niklaus sent me to watch your back, and a witch who helps you find the stone, might be useful to you".

"You're Freya" she said with a smile as the blonde nodded and the two proceeded to their final destination.

"And you are Caroline, I saw you in my brother's mind" the vampire turned to look at the other blonde in surprise.

"What do you mean?".

"A long story, but I know he cares about you, just as I know you care about him. Nice kiss, by the way" he confessed as Caroline looked down embarrassed "Rebekah, Kol and Hayley were expecting it, but you blew Elijah, who he had no idea you two were this close” Caroline nodded.

"And her girlfriend?" she asked uncertainly as she remembered Tyler's words

"Cami was upset, disappointed, embittered. She and my brother are not a couple, but he always treated her well, pretty well, and she always thought he was in love with her. But we all thought that a little bit. No kisses, hot sex in the woods or statements about being the last love" she set out to clarify, as Caroline felt completely stripped.

"But if everyone thinks he loves her, that's probably true, right?" she asked as the insecurities got the better of her.

"His crazy ex of a thousand years kidnapped her because she saw her as a threat. My father kidnapped her because he thought she was important to Niklaus and it seems that my mother targeted her for the exact same reason, but in reality she is a bartender, now also a therapist, whom he confides in when the family cheats on him. She was Hope's babysitter and he once painted her a picture, but I don't think there is anything else" shrugged Freya "Maybe one or two almost kisses" she added as Caroline widened her eyes "But he pulled back" the witch added making her sigh with relief.

With a weight from the heart lifted, Caroline exclaimed "We must find the stone".

Meanwhile at the Grill

Klaus had sent Freya with Caroline, because the way Julian looked at her made him sick. He wanted to kill him, but the witch Bennett was in trouble, and it had to be found, before the heretics realized that Katherine was an impostor. Klaus raised the goblet to Katherine with a smile, if she was Caroline's friend, killing or threatening her wouldn't help. Katherine, grabbed Damon's hand and dodged Lily by walking towards him.

"Dear, look who got forgiven for using me as a blood bag and turned me back into a vampire to save me from the spell" Katherine said, before casting a knowing look at Klaus. The brunette had noticed him and Caroline flirting at the counter, or even better, his entrance had interrupted an almost kiss.

"I still think my brother Elijah would treat you better than these rude Salvatore" Klaus kissed the back of her hand elegantly, while Damon laughed silently.

"For many people, I'm Stefan's epic love, because magic brings us together, but I love bad boys, and luckily I'm not the only one. Julian?" Katherine called aloud, as he approached her "Where did you let that charming blonde who was with you a while ago?" Klaus restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"Do you like?" he asked curiously.

"Damon, would you go get me a drink?" she asked softly, as the older Savior hid a laugh as he walked away "I'm an open woman and she's attractive, but I prefer you" she bit her lip flirtatiously.

"Even two women at your service?" Klaus' irony was noticeable in the voice "Are you sure you didn't pay them, just to make yourself beautiful at your party?" Klaus asked, trying to tap the right buttons, to help Katherine take him away, but giving Caroline and Freya time to find the stone.

"If I didn't know you well I'd say you're jealous" Julian chuckled with satisfaction.

"Now, now Julian, they are definitely two beautiful women, but I think you may have noticed that I didn't come alone" he winked at Cami who was staring at him with disappointment "Caroline was just a means of annoying you, but I must admit she is very faithful" he added, to prevent him from trying any moves against his favorite blonde.

"As you can see I have my hands full too" he exclaimed taking Katherine by the waist "Have fun at my party" he added before going to the exit, with Katherine close by his side.

Boarding House

Caroline and Freya, thanks to a witch's spell, had easily found the stone. Then Caroline stayed in the Salvatore's living room turning it over in her hands and Freya hid herself, in order to protect the blonde without being noticed. When Julian entered the living room he immediately saw the stone in the blonde's hands, but he didn't have time to react, because Katherine broke his neck. Caroline and her tied him to the chair, and then to make sure his hands were steady, they dumped a bucket of vervain on him, to soak the ropes without hurting themselves, and waited for him to regain consciousness. When he did he looked at the two surprised and tried in vain to move.

"I think we could let you go" Caroline said feignedly kind "But first you have something that belongs to me" she said angrily.

"What?" he asked perplexed

"Bonnie Bennett" she exclaimed before Katherine started shooting wooden bullets in his chest.

"You'll never get it back" he laughed

"Too bad, it means you'll never see the sunlight" Caroline laughed back, before injecting a syringe of werewolf venom into the heretic's chest.

"What? What is it?" he asked scared.

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that" wandered the blonde sitting on an armchair in front of him, and looking at him with indifference.

"Come on Carebear, why don't you tell him that in a while he will start hallucinating, before he ends up dead of a long and painful death?" Katherine asked with a grin.

"I could, but I think the vial of blood I stole from Klaus tonight may be useful to me in the future. I don't want to waste it on him." Caroline pointed at him with contempt.

As Caroline was about to take the vial in his hands, a group of loyal vampires entered the house to save their leader. Caroline jumped to her feet and Katherine followed her, and they both started fighting the vampires, aided by Freya breaking their necks without getting noticed.

"What did you say about Klaus's blood?" Katherine asked ironically.

"It is used to heal vampires from werewolf venom, what a surprise, it was in the syringe I injected you" grinned the blonde looking at Julian, who swallowed worried.

"You're kidding" he stammered

"I'm afraid not" Caroline bit her lip teasing him.

"Anyway he doesn't cooperate and I have to find my double as well. So let's finish him" Katherine started throwing petrol on him and then took a lighter

"WAIT" he shouted worried "I can tell you where the witch is but I want my stone back"

"You are not in a position to dictate conditions" Caroline reminded him, before taking the vial of blood in her hand and opening it to make the blood fall to the ground, drop by drop.

"It's in the woods, the chains are spelled out. The coffin was where you were, you were together" he said looking at Katherine "Don't waste the blood" he yelled desperately.

"The coordinates" Caroline ordered as Julian looked at her in terror.

"Did you hear it or not?" Katherine asked, pulling his hair back and spitting in his face.

"On my phone. You can find them on my phone. I sent them to Lily" he admitted wearily, while Caroline, ignoring the pain of the vervain, felt in his pockets and took the cell phone. She sent the coordinates to Stefan, Damon and Enzo and waited to know if the heretic was lying.

"Care" Tyler exclaimed running in "They found them".

Katherine laughed and as Caroline dropped the blood to the floor in front of a horrified Julian, Katherine then ripped out his heart and set his body on fire. "Good job partner" the doppelganger admitted.

"Lily is dead too" Matt said as he entered the house and found five lifeless vampires on the ground, and a body on fire.

Freya broke the cloaking spell and held out her hand to Caroline for the stone. The vampire gave it to him with a smile "I have the dagger, but it's better to leave it hidden and away from the stone" she confessed.

"If you have a witch, she could help me destroy the stone".

"Not a witch" Damon corrected her as she entered with Stefan and Elena's coffin "A witch Bennett" he said smiling as Freya looked at them in surprise.

"A Bennett witch?".

"I'm Bonnie Bennett and you're Klaus's sister, so we're not going to get along" Bonnie came in holding on to Enzo, as Caroline ran towards her and hugged her.

"Niklaus can be terrible, but I assure you we act in different ways" Freya held out her hand and Bonnie reluctantly accepted.

"I help you to awaken your friend, you help me to destroy the stone"

"Deal" Bonnie squeezed her hand

Mystic Grill

"What is happening?" Marcel asked as Klaus approached.

"Wasn't the plan to kill Julian and take the stone?" Davina asked.

"The stone is recovering it Freya, Julian will be taken care of by Caroline and Katherine, after he gives them the information they need" Klaus sat down in his seat and poured himself a drink, as he felt Camille's gaze fixed on him. him "What's Cami?" he asked turning to look at her, while she looked down embarrassed.

It was obvious to Cami that Klaus was playing with that girl, Caroline, in order to get the stone effortlessly. But she felt jealous to see them dance, to see him kissing her and to see them together at the bar. Klaus had had sex with Hayley, with Genevieve, with Aurora, now he was kissing this girl, while she who he was interested in, she was the one who was being turned away because he was too cowardly to face his feelings "Did you have fun?" she asked sour, biting her tongue because she knew of being jealous.

"Sometimes I will drop into a conversation, that I heard you in the woods" Rebekah joked, while Klaus ignoring Camille smiled at his sister. That sentence was worth more than any pat on the back.

"You like Caroline, admit it" Kol told Rebekah, rolling the blonde's eyes.

"I'm not giving any blessings, but if Nik has given up gloating over Katerina's corpse, after chasing her for 500 years, and even helped her seduce Julian, just for Caroline, as annoying as it may be, I admit it, she has a good influence on him” Hayley bit her lip, knowing it was true. But she looked at Cami, she was her friend and Klaus had always seemed in love with her.

"Katherine is for Katerina? Oh my God" Cami dramatically put her hands over her mouth, realizing she had written several chapters about Katherine.

"I don't understand, what is she doing here? And why is she allied with the Salvatore? Didn't Damon call you when she was dying?" Elijah asked in shock.

"You're not asking me the right question" Klaus realized "Why don't you ask me how she is alive?" she asked as Elijah lowered his head uncomfortably.

"Did you know? Did you know that Katerina was alive?" Rebekah screamed in shock.

"Of course he knew, but she will have known about Hayley, so she will have definitely turned him away. It seems really awful of you, to keep one foot in a pair of shoes" Klaus laughed.

"Elijah and I are not together, I'm married to Jackson" Hayley shouted indignantly "And are you talking? Cami is next to you, we all know you're in love with her Klaus, and you kissed Caroline, just because you had something for her, which by the way is not reciprocated ".

Klaus was not touched by the wolf's words, but he smiled broadly "What does Camille have to do with it?" he asked curiously, while the person in question looked down embarrassed and Marcel enjoyed the scene, trying to understand how his 'father' would come out.

"Didn't your crazy girlfriend kidnap her because you cared about her?" Davina spat out, throwing mind knives at Klaus. He tolerated him for two reasons: he loved Cami and he was Kol's brother.

"And I care about her, in fact" Klaus noted. "I've never denied that Camille is important to me. Have I ever done it Cami?" he asked turning to the blonde who shook her head.

"I think Hayley and Davina meant..".

"I know what Elijah meant" Klaus stopped the conversation in the bud "I care about Cami, Aurora has kidnapped her because she thought that my affection for her could be an obstacle to our relationship. But she was wrong, because the only obstacle between me and Aurora, in addition to her madness, was the fact that I haven't loved her for a thousand years".

"Well Klaus, so when you say you care about Cami, what do you mean?" Marcel asked consciously.

"Can we stop talking like I'm not here?" the human snorted irritably.

"Right love, do you have something to say?" Klaus asked, taking a dirty look.

"Oh Klaus, I have so many things to say" she exclaimed furiously.

"Tell her, we have time. You know, while the Mystic Falls gang kills bad guys for us" he joked as she shook her head before looking at him sincerely.

"We both know you're in love with me" she told him as he looked at her curiously "And we all know how hard it is for you to work with feelings, admit you love someone or accept to do so" Klaus agreed with this part "And it's humiliating see you acting like a whore to get favors from other women, ignoring my presence until it suits you and you need a shoulder, a friend, therapeutic help" Klaus nodded and realizing she was done, he sighed, grabbed a glass of champagne and raised it to the others ready to answer everyone.

"This answer is for you" he said before turning to the blonde "Cami you are a friend, a therapist, although sometimes too nosy" he laughed, but nobody joined him except Kol and partially Rebekah "I care about you, you are important for me, but not the way you all think. I don't love you Camille" he said looking into her eyes" I don't love you, I'm not in love with you, nor are you my safe haven, as many people here at this table mistakenly think. But you are right, there was a time when I was afraid of my feelings and someone, just like you, told me that she had seen humanity in me, too bad I wasn't very human at that time and this thing blew me away. Then she told me that she knew I was in love with her, and that anyone who can love can be saved. Needless to say, I took her for crazy. But then she was dying, and I looked terrified at the idea of losing her. And although my brother was dead" he put a hand on the Kol's shoulder "And her friends and her boyfriend were looking for the cure to make me human and less dangerous, I gave her my blood and I saved her. Because I loved her, and I still love her. And so Cami, no, I'm not a whore who sleeps with women to get favors. Hayley and I were drunk, frustrated and couldn't have the people we cared about; I slept with Aurora after discovering that it was Elijah who pushed her away from me, while I loved her; and Caroline is not a person who can be bought by me or by sex".

"And Genevieve?" Cami asked as she swirled her drink in her glass.

"Cami, by now you should know that I am a heartless monster, who in a thousand years has committed atrocities, exterminated villages, killed children, just for the fun of it. So I'm totally free to sleep with whom I want, and I don't have to account to you" the seriousness of his words made Camille's heart skip a beat.

"You are hurt and angry about this interrogation, and I understand it, but don't say that about yourself. I know there is so much more, you showed me" Cami's sweetness made the hybrid smile. It was this that made her interested. She saw the good in people.

An annoying familiar laugh made those present turn around. Katherine Pierce with a bottle of champagne in her hand, she had listened to everything and she was now laughing out loud. "All done, witch saved, coffin of my draft saved and phoenix stone destroyed by your beloved sister" Katherine exclaimed looking at Klaus "Julian died painfully after a long torture" she added, before walking around the table and sitting at the head of the table next to Elijah, facing Klaus and Camille. "Let's see if I can solve the doubts of the human blonde"

"Katerina" Elijah picked her up as Freya joined them with a huge smile on her face.

"I didn't know you knew a Bennett" she excitedly told her brothers as she took a seat between Davina and Katherine. And he listened to the latter speak.

"From what I have heard from well-informed sources, Klaus has always been a knight towards Camille. He helped her with her uncle, he used her as a stenographer and even though she used compulsion, it vanished if he was with her, and she didn't hate him because in doing so she also remembered some nice things he said about her, but which then forced her to forget. And then he told her the truth about Hope, he listened to all her advice, he trusted of her, and to him she was a person of the utmost confidence. She saw the good in him because he showed her the good. But Caroline? It is normal that everyone took her for crazy for seeing the good in Klaus. And it's normal that she was wary and unwilling to trust. The first thing Klaus did was kidnap Caroline to kill her. And if Damon hadn't saved her, she probably would have died, because Klaus wouldn't have looked twice before using it in sacrifice, and the second time she saw Klaus, it was when Klaus turned her boyfriend into a hybrid, and considering there was a big chance that Tyler would die.... Oh right, I forget he's the one who ordered Tyler, werewolf, to bite her. And then he decided to save her just to get into her mother's good graces, otherwise she would die, again" Katherine sighed dramatically, before taking a sip of champagne. "So charming, cute and thoughtful as he was. Klaus is a monster in Mystic Falls. Jenna was sacrificed, and Caroline was her friend. Elena is practically dead and then Klaus used her as a blood bag, and she is her best friend. He turned Stefan into a ripper and made Bon Bon's mother in danger. And then he killed his boyfriend's mother, he bit her again and when Silas took his likeness and tortured her, he was the New Orleans vacationer playing Father of the Year. So sorry, if Caroline was wary, sorry, if she didn't jump into his arms like she was a knight in shining armor. Sorry, if Caroline was afraid that he was one of the many victims of a millennial madman who killed most of his acquaintances, out of pure boredom "

Silence descended on the table, Camille held her head high, but she felt uncomfortable. Even though the words came from a sworn enemy of Klaus, they were still harsh. Marcel and Davina weren't surprised by Klaus's misdeeds, and Elijah didn't get the point, ignoring the good things his brother had done for Caroline. Freya had seen memories related to Caroline, but they were only positive things and seeing the other side of the coin made her mouth twist. Rebekah and Hayley looked down aware that their judgment on the blonde was hasty and they even knowing of the atrocities committed by Klaus in Mystic Falls, had not stopped to reflect. Klaus listened in admiration to Katherine. It didn't surprise him that she was so knowledgeable, she watched her back from him so she was always one step ahead. Still, he was surprised by the objective judgment he had made of Caroline's feelings.

Kol sighed and he decided to have his say. Katherine and him had been in limbo together for weeks, and had mostly gossiped about Caroline and Klaus "We both know that despite the tasty little thing didn't trust Klaus, she was attracted and scared of him" Kol winked at Klaus who in response he rolled his eyes. The liver. "He filled her with attention, he gave her a bracelet for her birthday, just because she was dying, she didn't pray that he would save her, but she challenged him and gave her negative opinion about Nik. He gave her a drawing, when she practically slammed him in the face that he was a psychotic paranoid, that he was lonely, simply because he drove everyone away. He saved her life on the doppelganger and our sister, because he didn't want her to be tortured further. He sacrificed one of his hybrids, just so he could have a date with her. He dug twelve pits, so he wouldn't face the fact that she killed twelve witches, he spared everyone in Mystic Falls even though Finn and I were killed, just because he was in love with her. My brother loves Caroline, we all know that, and despite all the bad things he has done, she loves him too. So what are we talking about?" the rhetoric of the question was greeted by another wave of silence

"Just what I want to know" Caroline walked over to the table, the dress she wore so gracefully during the party was torn and ruined. The hair which had previously been tied up in a bun, was now pinned into an sudden side hairstyle. Hands on hips, as she looked curiously at those present, although in fact she had arrived before Katherine began her harangue to defend her.

"Hello love" Klaus greeted her with a smirk, dimples on her face.

Caroline would have stayed in the shadows to hear the rest of the conversation, but she didn't doubt that this speech was born because everyone was team Camille, so she decided to put an end to this pathetic scene. Ever since Klaus kissed her to prevent Lily from noticing her, the only thing she wanted was to jump on him, and this pointless conversation was putting off her wish. "Come with me, I promised your sister to deliver the dagger to you. Not that it is useful without the stone, but it is better to avoid problems" Caroline said grabbing Klaus by the wrist and dragging him away without ceremony.

They all knew that if he didn't want to go, he would resist, and that his strength was far greater than that of the little blonde vampire. Then they watched them go in silence.

"Have you and Niklaus established a truce?" Elijah asked Katherine.

"More like Caroline ordered him not to kill me, and he reluctantly agreed" the brunette sighed, turning a lock of hair in her fingers.

"So you're not on the run anymore?" he put his hand on hers, trying to get her full attention.

"Are you no longer with Hayley?" Katherine asked, withdrawing her hand as Hayley stepped in to defend herself.

"I'm married" she said showing her ring.

"And that doesn't mean anything" Katherine replied piquedly "Anyway my work here is finished, your friend Elena will wake up shortly thanks to your sister. And I'm leaving" Katherine got up and left.

"Elijah goes to her" Freya urged.

"If Nik is fucking Caroline, he'll be in a good mood. You're free to hang out with whoever you want, go see her" Kol told him, getting a slap on the back of the head from Davina for vulgarity "Sorry Camille" added the original for good measure, while the blonde sat embarassed next to Marcel, who gave her a handshake to comfort her.

"Elijah damn hell" Rebekah exclaimed jumping up and going to her brother, pulling him to his feet and pushing him out "Apologize and insult yourself" suggested the blonde.

When Caroline literally dragged Klaus out of the Grill, he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, stopping a breath from her lips.

"How much did you feel love?" he asked, before kissing her jaw.

Caroline took a deep breath and closed her eyes as his lips went down her neck "Katherine's harangue" she whispered before abruptly pushing him away "By the way, did you threaten her?". Klaus looked at her and laughed "Now why are you laughing?" the blonde asked shocked, while he smiled.

"I love when you accuse me of threatening or killing people".

Caroline widened her eyes "And why is this funny?".

"Because it means that you don't care since you are still against a wall, while you curse me because I waste time talking" Klaus's sincerity surprised Caroline, who, however, pointed a finger at his chest threateningly.

"I care very much instead. But since the part that cares about you is overcoming the one that is hostile to you, and since I want to jump on you since you dragged me on the dance floor, I can fly over" she exclaimed firmly as he leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Get a room, wasn't it uncomfortable enough to have sex against a tree?" Katherine asked coming out of the Grill as the two separated and turned to look at her.

"That was only the first round" Klaus justified himself, getting a punch in the arm from Caroline "But you're right, this time I want a bed" said that he took Caroline in his arms.

"My house," Caroline barely had time to say, before he flashed up to the Forbes house.

"I agree, I don't want troublemakers" he admitted before opening the door for her.

"I haven't been in here since before they kidnapped me" Caroline noted, looking around.

"How long were you released?" Klaus asked curiously, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Almost two weeks" she sighed as she placed her hands over the hybrid's and leaning against his chest.

"I'd tell you New Orleans is safer, but I'd lie. But I'd love to have you there with me" Klaus looked at her for a reaction, but Caroline stood still for a few seconds, then turned in his arms and shook her head. Klaus stiffened but she ran one hand up her neck while the other played with her curls.

"Freya found a way to save Elena. I want to make sure it works first." Caroline smiled at his stunned expression.

"Is this a yes?" he asked hopefully

"This sounds more like a I don't know what we are and where we are right now. But I want to find out and I don't know if I'm ready to be your last love, but I want to find out with you. I want today to be the day I show up. at your door, but I will not ask you to show me what the world has to offer, because you have a daughter, who needs to grow up with her father and mother neighbors, and you have a life, which I cannot upset. But nothing keeps me attached to Mystic Falls anymore. Elena will wake up and she will have Damon, Stefan, Jeremy. While Bonnie wants to travel, and the Brit you hate will accompany her. And I want you, so I'm not going to stay here and they'll see the train go by for the umpteenth and maybe last time. And if your sister hadn't told me that nothing happened between you and the girl who was on your arm tonight, the paranoid, insecure and insane me wouldn't even have come to the Grill, but your sister told me instead, and I don't want to risk losing you never again. So to answer your question, yes. I'll go to New Orleans with you".

Klaus listened in admiration. He loved her digression but above all he loved her complete honesty, and he wanted to be honest with her too, so he asked "Do you know why we were talking about you?".

Caroline raised an eyebrow, she had just made a sincere and embarrassing confession. Klaus laughed at her expression "Are you serious?".

"Yes love and I love that you just can't answer while your mind wanders" he teased her as she glared at him.

"Well then. No, I have no idea. Because you know, while you were drinking champagne, I was killing a villain. Which by the way, I tortured and convinced to give me Bonnie and Elena, after injecting him with werewolf poison, blackmailing him with a vial of my blood, which I passed off as yours".

Klaus pressed his lips to Caroline's to silence her, silently proud of her evil mind. Caroline wanted to reject him, finish telling the torture, ask him what he wanted to tell him, ask him if he still wanted her in New Orleans after his confession, but all she could think of was her lips.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Klaus had his hands on her hips, but unceremoniously, he put his hands on the front of her dress, and after breaking away from the kiss for a few seconds, tore it off.

"You have to stop tearing my clothes" Caroline snorted in amusement before he reattached their lips, demanding access to his mouth. Caroline eagerly touched the hybrid's chest over the top of her shirt, but before she could pop all the buttons, he pinned her wrists behind her back with one hand, while with the other hand he unlaced it by himself.

"You don't want to let me out of your house naked tomorrow" he winked as she rolled her eyes.

"If I don't kick you out tonight" the blonde threatened. Klaus laughed and after taking off his Henley, he pulled Caroline out of the remains of her dress "I saw you three times in underwear, four if you count when I zipped your dress for the prom, and I have to admit that I like your tastes" he laughed as he brushed her nipples through her red lace bra, down to her matching panties.

"Bonnie says I have a passion" she exclaimed dramatically.

Klaus tore the two pieces from her without hesitation "I hope you have a stock of these suits, even if they are destined to come to a bad end" he added making her infuriated.

Caroline sped the hybrid into her room, and she threw him on the bed, she opened his pants, and slid them to the floor along with the boxers, then she looked at him amused "Let's see if the big bad hybrid can keep his hands alright" she challenged him "Sure I could always tie you up, but I'd have to ask Bonnie to write the strings, so as to be efficient. And for your ego, things would get bad. So you stay still" Caroline ordered.

Klaus smiled in amusement and put his hands behind his head, as Caroline lowered herself to his erection and pressed a kiss on it, before opening her mouth and wrapping her completely. She pulled back before repeating the movement, but this time she sucked greedily and moved her tongue in the lower part, making him moan loudly. Caroline walked away to look at Klaus. He stared at her in hypnotism, his eyes shining with pleasure, and his hands behind his head, remaining there laboriously, just wanting to grab her hair and dictate the pace. She smiled contentedly and went back to her work, but when she realized that he was on edge, she jerked away, making him growl in frustration.

"Caroline".

"Yes Nik?" she asked innocently as he put his hands over her face, undecided whether to kill her or jump on her.

"I'll make you beg for that name, when you're done playing. And then you'll scream it when I make you cum so many times, to tear down this bed" he threatened.

"There's always the option where I throw you out of the house, completely naked" the blonde laughed, while he couldn't help but smile. Caroline was driving him crazy. "But since as I told you, I want to jump on you all evening" he stopped and took advantage of the fact that Klaus was keeping his hands over his eyes, to get what he wanted.

She straddled him and started rocking, while Klaus removed his hands from his eyes and looked at her blissfully. He tried to keep his hands still, but when she lifted up and then lowered himself to his erection, he could no longer restrain himself and put his hands on her hips dictating the pace. He waited for her to come, then he reversed their positions. He kissed her softly, before her hands rose from her hips to her breasts. He touched both mounds, and tugged at the nipples with his fingers, before running his tongue over them. He came down with his mouth on her wetness and after leaving kisses on the inside of her thigh, he ran his tongue over her wet pussy. He teased her clitoris, as he penetrated her with two fingers, and again took her to the limit. Although he wanted to make her suffer as she had done to him, the desire to have her and to dominate her prevailed. Then he quickly entered her, while Caroline moaned loudly.

"Oh my God" she sighed in delight.

"Wrong name love" Klaus teased, before gently poking her lips and continuing to thrust inside her.

"Klaus" she shouted almost to the limit and he stopped smiling at her devilishly "Don't you dare" must have been a threat, but her voice was more desperate than threatening.

"Call me what you enjoyed doing tonight, or just now" he teased.

"I hate you" she hissed in frustration as she tried to lift her hips to meet him.

"Come on Caroline" He locked her hips and she glared at him.

"I hate you" she repeated in a choked voice, making him smile.

"What a pity, I love you" he said satisfied before starting to push against her again, so as not to give her time to elaborate his words.

"Nik" Caroline cried as the climax of pleasure reached her.

Klaus reaches climax after her and he collapsed over the vamp, before turning on his back and pulling her on his chest. He pressed kisses to the top of her head as she kissed his chest, touching his tattoo, just like she did in the forest.

"Love" Klaus called after a while, the silence was pleasant, it was not embarrassing, but he wanted to clarify with her the concept that had remained pending while they were in the kitchen.

"You really love me?" Caroline asked, lifting her head from his chest and looking at him with hope

"I love you. I'm in love with you and I realized it when I saved your life on the Gilbert's sofa" he admitted with absolute sincerity, while Caroline's eyes moistened.

Caroline lifted up to his lips and pressed a long, meaningful kiss on them "You said you'll be my last, but I want to know if you want me to be your last".

Klaus looked at her with wide eyes, before smiling and nodding "Of course I want you to be my last. We are immortal love, remember?" he asked taking her face in his hands and looking into her eyes "At the Grill, we talked about you and the fact that I fell in love with you. And I'm happy that despite the horrible actions I've done, you're giving me a chance Caroline. I am honored to be the person you consider home, your safe haven. And I want you to be my queen, I want you by my side in New Orleans. I want my daughter to know you, because you are one of the few people I have known in these ten centuries, which I respect and admire and I think my daughter must know you, because you are special. So I want to be your last one, and I know you still have plans, a future, things you want, but I hope that a small part of these include me" Klaus admitted.

"I want you and I'm falling in love with you, and I don't want to spend another day away from you." Caroline was radiant and Klaus wrapped her in his arms and kissed her passionately. They were lost in a tight embrace, while they smiled happily, and they remained there for entire minutes, without speaking.

"Caroline get dressed and get under" Bonnie's voice brought the two back to reality. Caroline looked around bewildered, then jumped out of bed

"What the heck are you doing here," he muttered, frantically looking for something to wear, to be presentable. Klaus laughed, but put on his boxers and jeans

"Caroline it's about Elena, can't you continue later?" Bonnie snapped irritably as Klaus rolled his eyes and smiled at the blonde as she slipped into intact underwear and a yellow dress, haphazardly taken from the closet, which made her look even sexier.

The two went downstairs, and Bonnie was holding Klaus's shirt in her hand when they reached her in the living room "Thank you little witch" he said taking a dirty look as he grabbed it and put it on.

"I could have sworn it was in tatters like the dress over there" Bonnie muttered

"What are you doing here? What does Elena have to do with it? Is she awake?" Caroline asked as she tried to make sense of her hair.

"She will be awake in a couple of hours and I thought you wanted to be there while she wakes up. And I tried to call you, but you weren't answering the phone. So I came even knowing that I would have risked finding you in these condition" she said pointing them first and then the floor, where both of their shoes, Caroline's bag and dress were discarded.

"I am happy to know that your dear Elena will be back among the living" Klaus admitted, remembering the promise that Caroline had made to him.

"Me too. Damon won't try to kill Bonnie anymore," Caroline shrugged as her friend shook her head in resignation.

"So you two are a couple or something? Or was it just sex?" asked the witch, looking more like a mother than she wanted.

"Don't worry little witch" Klaus walked over to Bonnie and put his hands on her shoulders "I'm not going to hurt Caroline and I hope it's mutual" he glanced over his shoulder, rolling the blonde's eyes as Caroline nodded "And to answer your question, we were coming to an answer before you interrupted us, but if your best friend wants, the answer is yes. We're a couple and I'm taking her to New Orleans with me, and you and your friends are welcome" he added surprising two girls.

"Wow" Bonnie admitted astonished "I think you're really good in bed" Bonnie joked, before walking away from Klaus and hugging Caroline.

"I confirm this" Klaus whispered imperceptibly as Caroline slapped him on the arm.

"Are you coming with us?" Caroline asked her new boyfriend.

"I could be causing a doppelganger's heart attack. Are we sure it's safe?"

"Come on" she grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him out, while Bonnie closed the door behind her resigned.

When the three reached the boarding, they were surprised to find Freya, Rebekah, Kol and a happy Katherine sitting on Elijah's lap.  
"This will be fun to explain to Elena," Damon joked as he saw Caroline and Klaus' intertwined hands. "Although when I told her you slept together after your adventure in the woods, she was more excited than confused" he added, making Stefan shake his head  
Caroline rolled her eyes and then sat down with Klaus on a sofa. He remained silent even though he didn't spare a questioning look at Katherine, who winked at her.

"Are you going back to New Orleans with us?" Rebekah asked, rolling Kol's eyes

"How exactly do you plan to separate them?" he replied in shock as he pointed to the two

"Matt, Jeremy, Alaric and Tyler?" Bonnie asked as she reached Enzo

"They keep an eye on the heretics along with Valerie. When Elena wakes up, we'll call them" Stefan replied but didn't have time to say more, because with a huge sigh Elena sat down inside the coffin and she looked around confused , before Damon leapt on her and kissed her passionately.

"Take it out of the coffin maybe" Enzo sneered.

"I've lived a century in a coffin, but I've never experienced sex inside" Kol's statement made those present shake their heads, and made Elena turn away from Damon.

"What?" she asked shocked, as she looked at Kol alive next to a blonde she didn't know. He saw Katherine sitting on Elijah, then she noticed Rebekah. She looked at Stefan and her mouth dropped open in surprise, because Caroline wasn't next to Stefan, but she was sitting across the room next to Klaus, their hands intertwined "How long have I slept?" she asked in shock.

"Not even a year" Bonnie told her and she noticed her friend alive next to Enzo.

"Oh my God, you're alive" Elena burst into tears and went to hug her and then she noticed Matt coming in the door and cried more "You were all vampires, and I thought it was a century ago" she admitted, before running to Caroline and squeezing her into a hug. "I guess the credit is your" Elena said to Klaus who shook his head.

"The credit goes to Freya, my sister" Klaus told her, pointing to the blonde next to Kol.

"She didn't die of the plague in the Old World" Caroline added to answer Elena's silent question, who nodded as she ran to hug the witch.

"Thank you, all of you" she added, looking around "I think that I have equally lost so much" she admitted noticing the dead returned to life, or her two best friends next to dangerous British.

"Nothing you think has happened before tonight" Rebekah informed her "A threat came to New Orleans from Mystic Falls, we came, Nik and Caroline slept together again, we found out the doppelganger was alive, she and your crazy friends beat the problem, our big sister felt grateful and brought you back to life. All the bad guys are dead and now we're back to New Orleans to face the other bad guys, and we could take your blonde friend with us because she and my brother do not break away "

Elena blinked and she turned to Caroline who bit her lip embarrassed, then Elena looked at the hybrid beside her "Don't hurt her" threatened him.

Klaus nodded "I would never hurt her".

"You got Bonnie and Elena's blessing," Caroline chuckled in relief as she turned to face him. He took her hand and kissed her back.

"I feel like I've gotten permission to date you," he told her with a genuine smile.

Caroline exactly four days later, she left for New Orleans. Hayley, Marcel, Davina and Camille had left the same night. But the Mikealson wanted a few days of respite from the prophecy and the war in New Orleans. Elena and Damon had flown on vacation, while Tyler peacefully threatened Klaus if he made Caroline suffer and then he went with his new pack. Matt freed the city wanted every supernatural creature out of Mystic Falls, and the surviving heretics had gone to the city that never dies. Alaric had returned to teaching at Whitmore, while Jeremy had joined the hunters. Stefan was blocked by Rebekah, and he decided that he would join the originals in New Orleans, after he settled some things in Virginia. Bonnie and Enzo intended to travel, but after Bonnie worked with Freya, and she understood the problems that overwhelmed New Orleans, she decided it would be the first stop to the delight of Enzo who he loved that city. Elijah after confessing his feelings to Katherine, he asked her to stay with him in New Orleans, and she agreed, because she is relieved to know that he and Hayley had finally closed. 

Klaus got into the jet and he looked around happily. It was the beginning of a new journey, and he was starting it with the woman he loved

"I'm happy," Caroline admitted, curling up on him

"I'm happy too and I love you," he added

"Always and forever?" Caroline asked with a smile

"Always and forever love"


	2. La pietra della fenice ita

Siamo nel bel mezzo della settima stagione di The Vampire Diaries, Julian è stato appena tirato fuori dalla pietra della fenice e gli eretici hanno preso sia la bara di Elena che Bonnie. La banda di Mystic Falls escogita un piano per riaverle, ed una certa distrazione bionda, sembra l'esca perfetta per abbattere Julian.  
Nel frattempo a New Orleans, Freya ha scoperto l'esistenza della pietra delle fenice, e informa i suoi fratelli, che quell'arma potrebbe risucchiare la loro anima e intrappolarli per sempre, quindi va distrutta. Marcel, Camille e Davina si uniscono alla famiglia Mikealson nel loro viaggio a Mystic Falls, per uccidere Julian, ma arrivati lì, scoprono che c'è già un piano in atto, e loro sono semplici spettatori.  
/--------------------------------------------------/  
Caroline camminava freneticamente tra le mura del palazzo Lockwood, aspettando che gli ultimi membri della banda arrivassero. Le sue due migliori amiche erano nelle mani di alcune pazze streghe e lei aveva bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile.  
"Io, Damon e Matt siamo invitati al Grill per la festa di questa sera, avremo gli occhi puntati addosso, abbiamo le mani legate" annunciò Stefan entrando con tre inviti  
"Alaric e Valerie devono tenere lontani Nora, Beau e Mary Louise, altrimenti anch'io sono fuori dai giochi" constatò Caroline, trovando l'appoggio degli altri  
"Nessuno conosce me e Jeremy, quindi possiamo sembrare semplici invitati. Ma io sono un lupo mannaro senza luna piena e lui è un cacciatore di vampiri, non so cosa possiamo fare contro questi ibridi" Tyler era tornato a Mystic Falls quando la bara di Elena era scomparsa, e voleva assicurarsi che lei e Bonnie fossero al sicuro, prima di partire con gli altri lupi  
"Lily e Julian mi conoscono, ma posso assicurarmi che Lily non si avvicini a Julian e non faccia saltare la copertura di Caroline" ipotizzò Enzo  
"Copertura? Quale copertura?" chiese freneticamente Matt, senza ottenere una risposta  
"C'è posto per me?" una Katherine con gli occhi da cerbiatta entrò in soggiorno, sconvolgendo quasi tutti  
"Ti stavo aspettando, sei il piano segreto" disse eccitata Caroline, mentre tutti la guardavano confusi "Ho pensato che dobbiamo salvare Bonnie, ma anche Elena è in pericolo. Ora non sappiamo dove Lily abbia nascosto la bara di Elena, ma se lei vede entrare 'Elena' sicuramente andrà fuori di testa. E chi siamo noi per dirle che in realtà è Katherine?" chiese con finto shock, facendo sorridere la bruna  
"Tu non eri morta?" chiese stupito Alaric, mentre Valerie ricordava che Katherine era stata il secondo amore di Stefan e quindi la guardava con sospetto  
"Questa è una storia per un'altra volta" sbuffò Damon, non felice che Katherine fosse ancora viva, ma sollevato perchè l'idea di usarla al posto di Elena aveva un suo perchè  
"Quindi Alaric e Valerie, tengono impegnati gli eretici, io, Damon e Matt attiriamo l'attenzione, perchè si aspettano che agiamo per recuperare Bonnie; Tyler e Jeremy comunicano per la sala e mettono Julian al tappeto, mentre Enzo gli guarda le spalle perchè non può agire in primo piano" Stefan fu interrotto da Katherine che non si sarebbe fatta dare ordini da lui  
"Io fingo di essere Elena, e dopo che Caroline avrà abbondantemente flirtato con lui, io e lei ci occupiamo di torturarlo, dopo che quei due lo hanno preso" ghignò la bruna  
"Abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che osservi tutto, e capisca quando agire" Enzo non si fidava ciecamente di Stefan  
"Credo che abbiano bisogno di una cantante per la serata" ammiccò Caroline facendo roteare gli occhi di Tyler e Matt, che ricordavano come la Caroline senza umanità li avesse costretti ad un concerto prima di provare ad ucciderli  
"Andata" sospirò Stefan. Lui e Caroline avevano capito di non poter essere altro che amici, e nonostante non la volesse in pericolo, lei non era più la piccola vampira che aveva portato a caccia quando era stata trasformata  
"Ora dobbiamo anche evitare che i vampiri vengano rinchiusi nella pietra" gli fece presente Valerie  
"Bene, sappiamo che Julian ha la pietra della fenice. Ho nascosto personalmente la daga, ma per recuperare la pietra, entra in gioco il mio principale compito" sospirò drammaticamente Caroline  
"Non di nuovo" implorò Tyler, capendo dove stava andando a parare il discorso della sua ex ragazza  
"Sarò la distrazione bionda" cinguettò Caroline, facendo ridere Enzo  
"La distrazione bionda?" la perplessità di Valerie era evidente "Julian non è stupido" le fece presente  
"Ha ingannato Klaus, se ha ingannato l'ibrido originale, potrà ingannare anche un semplice pazzo" Damon allargò le braccia, sfidando chiunque a contraddirlo  
"Odio dirlo, ma sono d'accordo con te" ammise Katherine  
"Klaus? Come Klaus Mikealson?" chiese scettica l'eretica  
"Klaus era innamorato di lei, credo che sia un pò diversa la cosa" provò a farli ragionare Tyler  
"Vuoi flirtare tu con lui?" lo provocò Caroline  
"Non c'è tempo per elaborare un nuovo piano. Caroline è l'esca, Katherine l'elemento sorpresa, noi tre" disse Stefan indicando lui, Damon e Matt "saremo le distrazioni e voi gli inflitrati" guadò Enzo, Tyler e Jeremy

MYSTIC GRILL  
Klaus voleva arrivare, uccidere questo Julian, costringendolo a farsi dare la pietra prima di farlo, e tornarsene a New Orleans. Sfortunatamente il Grill era pieno di persone, anche se, come notò Freya sembravano tutti costretti. Lui, la sua famiglia e il resto della banda di New Orleans, si erano seduti in un angolo nascosto del bar, cercando di non attirare l'attenzione. Erano comunque la famiglia originale, dei veri e propri reali tra i vampiri, e qui, di vampiri, ce n'erano parecchi.  
"Non posso crederci" la voce sconvolta di Rebekah, attirò l'attenzione di Klaus che smise di parlare con Cami e seguì lo sguardo di sua sorella. Sbarrò gli occhi sorpreso, quando vide Caroline in un elegante ma sexy vestito rosso, che le fasciava perfettamente le curve, su un palco, mentre cantava.  
Fu la gomitata di Kol a fargli sbattere le palpebre, era rimasto a fissarla a bocca aperta. Era bellissima, come sempre, e il rosso le stava divinamente, nonostante il blu fosse il suo colore. Aveva una voce magnifica, e fu sorpreso del non conoscere la sua particolare abilità nel canto durante tutto il periodo trascorso a Mystic Falls.  
"Bellissima, sexy e canta da Dio" sospirò Marcel, mentre Freya lanciava uno sguardo curioso verso Klaus  
"Andiamo a salutare la piccola cosa gustosa?" chiese ironico Kol, lanciando una frecciatina a suo fratello, che lo fulminò di scatto, mentre Davina fu tentata di fargli scattare il collo  
"Lei è la signorina Forbes, l'amica di Elena" constatò Elijah facendo ridere Hayley  
"Definire Caroline Forbes, l'amica di Elena, è riduttivo. Ma d'altronde non eri a Mystic Falls con noi" alzò le spalle la bruna  
Cami cercò di continuare la conversazione con Klaus, dal momento che lui non aveva più parlato da quando aveva visto la ragazza sul palco. Più di mille anni e sembrava non aver mai visto una bella ragazza.

Caroline dopo circa un'ora, aveva individuato un viso familiare che non doveva assolutamente essere a Mystic Falls tra la folla. Sospirò e sussurrò a bassa voce, in modo tale che Enzo cogliesse le sue parole, che stava risolvendo un piccolo problema. Riportò la donna che avrebbe dovuto essere la cantante ufficiale della serata sul palco, e scese rapidamente, ignorando i sussurri sorpresi delle persone. Andò spedita verso Tyler, per evitare che il suo temperamento rovinasse i piani  
"Ora non arrabbiarti" gli disse a bassa voce, mentre lo raggiungeva ad un tavolo di stuzzichini ed evitava di guardarlo "Ma sembra che Klaus sia qui" si morse il labbro la bionda  
"Che cosa?" urlò quasi il lupo mannaro, mentre lei gli pestava il piede per zittirlo  
"Nessuna scena, vado lì e lo minaccio di non interferire. Non so cosa faccia qui" sospirò Caroline  
Tyler guardò sopra la spalla della bionda e notando alcuni volti che aveva già conosciuto a New Orleans, le sussurrò "La ragazza accanto a lui sembra essere il suo nuovo interesse amoroso, e il ragazzo accanto a lei è un pezzo importante di New Orleans. Qualunque sia il motivo per cui sono qui, assicurati che non rovinino i piani con Julian. Tu sei l'unica che può far ragionare Klaus" le disse con sincerità mentre lei lo fissò sorpresa "Bonnie ed Elena sono la nostra priorità" concluse prima di allontanarsi  
Caroline andò dritta al tavolo "Non dovresti assolutamente essere qui" sibiló a Klaus a denti stretti, guardandosi indietro per vedere se Julian fosse vicino "Qualunque sia il motivo per cui siete qui, non è la serata giusta" continuó riportando lo sguardo sull'ibrido  
"Ciao amore" Caroline sbuffó per il suo accento  
"Klaus sono maledettamente seria. Rovina i nostri piani e stavolta ti getto io stessa in fondo all'oceano" esclamò la bionda, facendogli alzare gli occhi al cielo  
"Potresti sempre ucciderlo" propose l'uomo che Tyler aveva indicato come Marcel  
"Marcel giusto?" chiese retoricamente senza dargli il tempo di rispondere "Se lui muore, io muoio, chiamami egoista. E poi considerando che Kol è di nuovo tra i vivi, preferisco evitare che un'altra linea di vampiri vada perduta inutilmente" Klaus le sorrise fiero, mentre chi non la conosceva o non sapeva le circostanze in cui Finn e Kol erano morti, la guardarono sorpresi  
"Amore, sembra che ci sia qualcuno che può ucciderci qui dentro e la nostra famiglia è stata minacciata. Siamo qui per tagliare il problema alla radice"  
Caroline lo guardò confusa prima di realizzare quale arma era una minaccia per gli originali "Lascia che salviamo Bonnie. Se prometti di stare fuori dal nostro piano, ti darò la pietra insieme alla testa di Julian, una volta che le cose saranno risolte"  
"Bonnie è nelle mani del pazzo?" chiese Kol sorpreso, Caroline sapeva che lui e Bonnie erano amici  
"Si e se state fuori da questa storia, forse entro stanotte avremo risolto un bel pó di problemi" guardò minacciosamente i membri del tavolo  
"Sei un piccolo vampiro, questi sono gli originali" Davina scosse la testa confusa. La strega percepiva che il piccolo vampiro davanti a loro non era potente e non avrebbe rischiato di perdere Kol di nuovo  
"La tua ragazza vero?" chiese a Kol guardando le mani della strega, intrecciate a quelle dell'originale  
"Davina, una strega potente e la mia ragazza" la presentò lui  
"Bene, spiegale di come tu e Finn siete morti, di come Rebekah è stata pugnalata, Elijah catturato o Klaus quasi morto" Caroline inclinó la testa soddisfatta, mentre Marcel la guardava con ammirazione e Rebekah mormorava silenziosi insulti  
Quando Enzo si avvicinó di soppiatto al tavolo e mise le spalle contro quelle di Caroline, i vampiri udirono le sue parole  
"Julian ti sta cercando, ma per fortuna non ti ha ancora vista. Velocizza qualunque cosa tu stia facendo, mentre io ti copro le spalle" sussurrò, un sorriso sul volto mentre guardava i vari ospiti  
"Balli con me, amore?" chiese Klaus mentre Camille lo guardò sconvolta  
"Klaus" provó a ribattere Caroline  
"Il grande ibrido cattivo, cosa fa a Mystic Falls?" chiese Enzo curioso  
Klaus non le diede il tempo di rispondere, perché la afferrò, scansó il vampiro britannico e la portò in pista  
"Fammi indovinare, sei l'esca di Julian" rise, mentre faceva scorrere avidamente le sue mani sui fianchi della bionda. Caroline si morse il labbro per non sospirare di piacere  
"Si e potrebbe sentirci, quindi stai zitto" lo interruppe lei  
E Caroline non protestò quando Klaus premette i loro corpi e avvicinó la bocca al suo orecchio "Significa che dovremmo stare più vicini"  
"Cosa stai facendo?" chiese la bionda, mentre lui le prendeva le mani e le agganciava dietro il suo collo  
"Volevi salvare Bonnie, e io sono il jolly che potrebbe salvare la tua amica e aiutarti ad essere la distrazione bionda. D'altronde sono stato una tua vittima" le disse divertito, voltandosi per guardarla in viso, mentre lei si morse il labbro per non ridere  
"Non voglio salvare solo Bonnie, ma anche Elena" ammise Caroline con serietà mentre Klaus annuiva  
"A New Orleans è giunta voce che sono legate da un incantesimo" Klaus continuó ad oscillare i loro corpi, ignorando gli sguardi curiosi dal suo tavolo  
"Sì, e Lily ha preso anche la sua bara quando Stefan mi ha liberato" Caroline si rese conto dell'errore troppo tardi e distolse lo sguardo  
Klaus divenne serio e protettivo e le mise una mano sul viso per evitare che lei sfuggisse al suo sguardo "Cosa significa che ti ha liberato?" chiese con un tono mortale, Caroline si avvicinó al suo orecchio per evitare che qualcuno cogliesse la conversazione  
"Sono stata tre settimane prigioniera, ma Klaus" lo tenne più stretto quando inizió ad infuriarsi "Sto bene e Julian non lo sa, non sa che li conosco, quindi stai fermo e non fare niente. Per favore" lo supplicó prima di incrociare il suo sguardo preoccupato  
Klaus poggió la fronte su quella di Caroline e sospirò frustrato, poi decise di controllare la sua rabbia e concentrarsi in qualcos'altro. La tenne stretta per la vita con un braccio, mentre l'altra mano le accarezzava la schiena scoperta "Sei bellissima in rosso"  
Caroline gli sorrise imbarazzata, prima di staccare le loro fronti e provocarlo con un sorriso vispo "E io che pensavo che fosse il blu il mio colore"  
Klaus rise di cuore. Non si vedevano da quel pomeriggio nei boschi, e la chimica e l'attrazione tra loro era innegabile. Lui avrebbe voluto portarla via da qui e strapparle il vestito di dosso, ma sapeva che non poteva. Quindi si limitó ad allargare le dita delle mani per toccare quanta più pelle possibile  
"C'è Lily, spostati, non deve vedermi" Caroline lo girò in modo tale che il corpo di Klaus la coprisse. Ma Klaus le mise una mano dietro la nuca e le mise un casto bacio sulle labbra  
"Non muoverti amore, o ti vede" le sussurrò prima di riagganciare le loro labbra. Il cuore di Caroline saltò un battito. Erano due anni che non assaggiava quelle labbra e non potè negare di averle sognate spesso. Fu quasi delusa quando lui si staccò. Ma Klaus le fece un occhiolino e tornò a muoversi a ritmo di musica. Caroline era consapevole di essere come creta nelle sue mani, e si rilassó contro il suo petto, lasciando che le mani di Klaus vagassero sulla sua schiena.  
Ma la voce fastidiosa di Enzo la riportò alla realtà "Julian si sta avvicinando, tu non dovresti essere con qualcun altro"  
Anche Klaus udì la voce del britannico e afferrò una delle mani di Caroline dal suo collo e la mise nelle sue mani, per rendere il ballo meno intimo. Lei lo ringrazió con uno sguardo e dopo qualche secondo inizió la sua recita  
"Caroline" la voce di Julian era meno spontanea rispetto all'inizio della serata, e lei sperò silenziosamente che Lily non gli avesse parlato. Lei si voltó con un sorriso verso di lui e si staccó da Klaus pur mantenendo una mano sul suo braccio in maniera amichevole  
"Julian ti ho cercato tutta la sera, non mi hai sentito cantare?" chiese imbronciata, mentre Klaus si morse la lingua per non ridere  
"Certo che ti ho sentita, hai una voce melodiosa tesoro. Ora, perché non mi dici come conosci questo tuo, amico?" chiese diffidente, guardando Klaus in cagnesco. Seppur onorato di avere un originale al suo party, questa cosa gli puzzava  
"Amico? Beh diciamo conoscente. Avevo appena finito le mie prime dieci canzoni ed ero andata a mangiare qualcosa, quando mi ha invitato a ballare. Avevo rifiutato perché cercavo te, ma dopo mezz'ora mi ha trovata nuovamente sola e non potevo rifiutare. Oh sono proprio una maleducata, Julian ti presento Nik, è britannico. Nik" guardò Klaus sfidandolo a commentare "Lui è Julian, la festa alla quale ti sei imbucato è sua" Caroline si morse il labbro fingendosi preoccupata, mentre guardava tra i due uomini  
"Nik" la voce aspra di Julian, riportò su di lui la sua attenzione "E mia dolce Caroline, questo 'Nik', ti ha detto che cos'è?" chiese curioso Julian, senza staccare gli occhi da Klaus  
"So riconoscere i vampiri" la finta indignazione nella sua voce, fece ridere Klaus apertamente, mentre Julian guardava l'originale furioso per avergli rubato il suo giocattolo  
"No tesoro, è un originale" la informó Julian  
Caroline si finse perplessa e poi prese il viso di Klaus tra le mani spostandolo da destra e sinistra per scrutarlo meglio "Emh, cosa significa esattamente?" chiese alzando un sopracciglio, mentre guardava Julian  
"Lui è Klaus Mikealson, l'ibrido originale" disse Julian, mentre Caroline faceva un abbondante passo indietro fingendosi spaventata  
"Klaus Mikealson?" chiese enfatizzando le parole, mentre si ritraeva un pó più vicina a Julian, che le avvolse le mani intorno alla vita protettivo  
"Ora amore, non è il caso di aver paura" Klaus stette al gioco "Penso ancora che tu sia bellissima e sei ancora una ballerina straordinaria. E anch'io come Julian ho sentito la tua meravigliosa voce, sei veramente adorabile" le si avvicinó giocando con un ricciolo dei suoi capelli, prima di fare un passo indietro e ammirarla  
"I-Io non ne avevo idea" balbettó guardando Julian  
"Lo so tesoro" la rassicuró guardandola in adorazione  
"Julian, non ti dispiace se approfitto del fatto che tu saluti i tuoi ospiti, per bere un drink con la tua signora" il tono amichevole di Klaus, fece capire a Caroline che in realtà era un ordine e che Julian non poteva rifiutare. Ma lei stette al gioco  
"Io devo tornare a cantare" disse con fermezza  
"Tesoro, potrebbe diventare insistente. Vai a bere un drink con lui" la rassicuró Julian  
"Pensavo che ti sarebbe dispiaciuto" Caroline si finse preoccupata, e Klaus s'impegno per non alzare gli occhi al cielo  
"Mi dispiace tantissimo, ma credo che se me lo permetterai, recupereremo più tardi" l'allusione di Julian nauseó Caroline che deglutí prima di mettere in mostra il miglior sorriso da Miss Mystic Falls. Si allontanó da Julian e si aggrappó al braccio di Klaus  
"Allora 'Nik', offrimi da bere e raccontami tutto sull'essere i cattivi" disse mentre si allontanava con lui, ma prima si voltó indietro e fece un occhiolino a Julian che le sorrise ampiamente. Era caduto nella trappola.  
"Usi le mie frasi contro di me, amore?" le chiese Klaus con un ghigno mentre raggiungevano il bancone  
"Stiamo per bere dello champagne dopo che io ho fatto una scena, mi sembrava appropriato" constató Caroline sedendosi su uno sgabello, mentre Klaus la imitava avvicinando strategicamente il suo a quello della bionda  
"La nostra cosa. Sì, ricordo" uno sguardo acuto di Caroline lo fece sorridere "O non abbiamo ancora niente?" chiese fintamente offeso facendola sbuffare  
"Stai zitto" esclamò indignata mentre lui scoppiò a ridere  
"Giusto. Quindi chi è il britannico che ci osserva?" Klaus indicó Enzo da sopra la spalla di Caroline  
"Quello è l'amico di Damon, Enzo, fastidioso come lui, ma con un bell'accento" Caroline afferrò il calice di champagne e lo inclinó verso Klaus facendolo ridere  
"Se avessi saputo prima che la cosa che ti affascinava di me era il mio accento, avrei passato più tempo a parlare con te e meno a metterti in pericolo per poi salvarti come un cavaliere in armatura scintillante" la prese in giro lui, mentre faceva tintinnare i loro calici  
"Quindi" tornó seria Caroline "Se Julian ha passato gran parte della sua vita all'interno della pietra, e Lily è uscita da un mondo prigione solo pochi mesi fa, anche se sarebbe più carino dire che è stata tirata fuori da lì a causa mia, ma questa è un'altra storia" divagó Caroline "Come hai fatto a sapere della pietra e degli eretici?" domandò a bruciapelo  
Klaus sorrise sentendola divagare e poi vuotó il sacco "La mia nuovissima sorella Freya"  
"Freya? La bambina morta di peste nel vecchio mondo?" lo interruppe Caroline  
"Conosci la storia della mia famiglia?" chiese Klaus incuriosito  
"Quando tenti di uccidere qualcuno, devi assicurarti che non ci siano altri familiari dietro di lui pronti a vendicarlo" scherzó la bionda facendogli scuotere la testa  
"O forse volevi conoscere la mia famiglia da vicino per altri motivi?" ipotizzó lui con tono giocoso  
"O forse il tuo ego dovrebbe un attimino ridimensionarsi Klaus" rise Caroline di rimando  
"Mi piaceva quando mi chiamavi Nik" s'imbronció facendola sospirare  
"Se non avessi incrociato lo sguardo di scherno di tua sorella, che cercava di capire come sarei uscita dalla situazione, probabilmente non mi sarebbe mai venuto in mente" ammise Caroline  
"Adesso che ti è venuto in mente, sentiti libera di usarlo quando vuoi, amore" Caroline scosse la testa prima di bere un sorso di champagne "Cosa significa che Lily Salvatore è stata tirata fuori da un mondo prigione e soprattutto, come fa ad essere causa tua?" chiese Klaus curioso, mentre Caroline sospirava, voltando lo sguardo verso il bancone e giocherellando con il calice. Klaus prese il suo silenzio, come la fine della conversazione, ma prima che potesse parlare, lei lo sorprese  
"Ho spento la mia umanità" non si voltò a guardarlo, perché si vergognava per quello che aveva fatto. Klaus l'aveva sempre messa su un piedistallo, e lei con quella confessione sicuramente lo stava deludendo. Klaus spalancò gli occhi, chiedendosi cosa le avesse fatto fare una cosa del genere, poi notó la vergogna sul suo sguardo e le poggió una mano sulla sua rassicurante, incoraggiandola a continuare "Mia mamma è morta e io ero persa, non avevo nessuno su cui contare. Non sapevo cosa fare e mi sentivo responsabile, così l'ho spento"  
Caroline chiuse gli occhi trattenendo le lacrime, e lui tolse la mano da sopra la sua e la poggió sulla schiena, intrecciando le dita della mano libera con quella di Caroline  
"Mi dispiace per tua madre, non ne avevo idea" Klaus si sentì in colpa per non aver saputo nulla, ma lei proseguì accettando silenziosamente le sue condoglianze  
"Volevo un anno. Ero brava sai?" chiese con un sorriso amaro "Mi nutrivo dalla vena, poi li costringevo a dimenticare dopo averli guariti. E poi Elena e Stefan si sono intromessi, e io sono andata fuori dai binari. Era una mia scelta, non una loro scelta" si voltó verso di lui, sfidandolo a contraddirla, ma lui annuì comprensivo "Ho quasi ucciso una lontana parente di Stefan, e lo avrei fatto se lui non l'avesse spento. Ma lui è uno squartatore, quindi è andato fuori dai binari e ha trascinato anche me. Sua madre è stato il suo bottone emotivo, per questo l'hanno tirata fuori" concluse la spiegazione Caroline  
Klaus fu scioccato. Non tanto perché avesse spento la sua umanità, ma perché era talmente piena di luce, da avere dell'umanità anche senza emozioni, così le disse l'unica cosa che pensava "Sei incredibile"  
"Hai ascoltato cosa ti ho detto?" gli chiese sconvolta "Ho costretto Stefan a diventare uno squartatore, ho ucciso sei persone, anche se una era una sua responsabilità. Ho tolto sei vite, come puoi dirmi che sono incredibile?" chiese indignata, ma lui sorrise  
"Hai ucciso dodici persone per Bonnie, e prima di allora eri responsabile di una sola vittima, che risaliva al momento in cui ti sei trasformata. Quando dico che sei incredibile, intendo che sei umana, umana come vampiro, umana come vampiro senza umanità. Quando ho detto che sei bella, forte, piena di luce, è perché lo sei davvero Caroline, non erano parole buttate a caso" lei lo guardó sorpresa e lui le sorrise "Stefan ha resistito alla compulsione per amore di Elena, se ha ceduto ai tuoi ordini, è perché non era abbastanza motivato a mantenere la sua umanità. Avrebbe anche potuto ingannarti, e non lo avresti mai saputo" la confortó Klaus e lei sospirò  
Klaus aveva ragione ed era stata stupida a pensare che tra lei e Stefan potesse esserci qualcosa. Si era attaccata a lui solo perché aveva messo un punto con Tyler e Klaus era lontano. E sua madre stava morendo.  
Quando vide Jeremy, spostarsi verso un altro punto della sala e passarle vicino, si rese conto che stava per arrivare la seconda parte del piano. Ma lei non poteva mentire a Klaus e non voleva che lui pensasse che lo avesse usato di nuovo. Quindi decise di essere sincera "Klaus"  
"Si amore?" chiese vedendola preoccupata  
"C'è una cosa che non ti ho detto" Klaus sospirò, non doveva essere sorpreso  
"Sputalo fuori amore" la incoraggió  
"Katherine è viva e sta per fare un'entrata in grande stile, fingendosi Elena"  
La mascella di Klaus cadde "Viva? Quindi mentre mi pregavi di non gongolare sul suo cadavere qualcuno l'ha salvata?" chiese, mentre lei arrossì ripensando ai boschi  
"No, cioè è sopravvissuta altre settimane perché è una puttana oltre ad essere una viaggiatrice, e ha preso il corpo di Elena. Ma poi è morta sul serio" disse mentre Klaus le faceva cenno di proseguire "Quando l'altro lato è crollato, Bonnie e Damon sono stati risucchiati nel nulla, Elena prendeva allucinogeni, Stefan è scappato ed è diventato un meccanico, Mystic Falls era inaccessibile agli esseri soprannaturali a causa di un incantesimo, e io non sapevo cosa fare. Avevo saputo che tua figlia era morta, eh Dio sono felice che non sia vero" Klaus le sorrise mentre lei continuava a divagare "Questo per dirti che non potevo chiamare te, non era giusto. Ma mi serviva un aiuto, volevo trovare Bonnie e Damon, riportare indietro Stefan, salvare Mystic Falls, e ho deciso di chiedere aiuto a Lucy Bennett. Le ho chiesto di riportare indietro Katherine, e lei essendo una sua vecchia amica, lo ha fatto. Katherine non aveva attraversato l'altro lato, era in un limbo, ed è lei che mi ha detto che Esther aveva salvato Kol e Finn, anche se al tavolo non vedo Finn" disse indicando un punto dietro di lui "E l'ho portata indietro, chiedendole di occuparsi di Stefan e promettendole che non l'avrei consegnata a te. L'ho trasformata in un vampiro ed è stata un anno in giro a godersi la ritrovata libertà" concluse  
"Posso sapere come mai hai riportato indietro proprio Katherine?" nella voce di Klaus non c'era giudizio e Caroline lo guardò grata  
"Katherine mi ha trasformata in un vampiro" sapeva che Klaus avrebbe capito e infatti lui sorrise consapevole "Cioè, tecnicamente mi ha solo ucciso e lo ha fatto per consegnarmi a te come sacrificio" gli diede uno sguardo acuto, le sue fossette si allargarono e lui trattenne una risata mentre beveva un sorso di champagne "Ma comunque mi ha reso un vampiro, e che tu ci creda o no, quando era umana e io la aiutavo a nascondersi da Silas, abbiamo legato. Ho visto una Katherine diversa, sempre calcolatrice e manipolatrice, ma diversa"  
Klaus annuì e le fece un cenno verso i Salvatore "Nessun giudizio?"  
"Beh ho smesso di preoccuparmi del giudizio altrui, nel momento in cui Tyler ha sentito il tuo odore su di me e ha fatto una scena di fronte a tutti" disse Caroline con un sospiro, mentre Klaus la guardava con gli occhi spalancati "Ma poi, lo stesso Tyler mi ha dato un input per ignorare i giudizi degli altri"  
"In che senso amore?" chiese preoccupato  
"Quando Katherine è morta, ero dispiaciuta. Tyler mi ha detto che lo ero perchè vedevo il buono in tutti, si riferiva a te. Ma gli ho fatto capire che il mio comportamento, il mio evitare di uccidere delle persone perchè sono arrabbiata o ne ho voglia, non significa che io sia una brava persona o che per me sia facile" Klaus annuì, prima che lei aggiungesse "E che non ero pentita di essere andata a letto con te"  
Klaus le sorrise e le voltò il viso verso di lui, provando a chiudere le distanze, ma lo sbattere di una porta e il silenzio generale li fecero tornare al presente  
"Katherine" mimò Caroline a bassa voce e Klaus annuì, il discorso non era concluso  
Lily Salvatore perse il colorito dal suo viso, vedendo 'Elena' sveglia e dentro al locale. Damon corse verso la bruna sorpreso, prima di prenderla tra le braccia e farla volteggiare drammaticamente. Stefan strinse i pugni, e Caroline alzò gli occhi al cielo. I fratelli Salvatore e le doppelganger. Avrebbero potuto farci una serie tv.  
Klaus si avvicinò all'orecchio di Caroline e sussurrò "Ora cosa succede?"  
"Io vado a farmi invitare nella camera da letto di Julian e cerco la pietra, tu non uccidi Katherine e mantieni in vita Julian. Mi serve per trovare Bonnie" ordinò la bionda, prima di scivolare giù dallo sgabello  
"Caroline" la richiamò lui trattenendola per un braccio  
"Aumenta la presa" sibilò e lui annuì  
"Non vorrai lasciarmi da solo?" chiese a voce alta, mentre Julian li notava  
"Hai avuto il tuo drink, ora lasciami" tirò con forza il braccio indietro  
"Per favore, stai attenta" sussurrò mentre lei gli dava un piccolo sorriso e se ne andava  
Julian le si avvicinò "Mi dispiace per quello, ma è un pezzo grosso. Meglio averlo come amico, fidati"  
"Ora posso avere il mio premio?" chiese con voce subdola, mentre si mordeva il labbro inferiore  
"Temo di dover risolvere un piccolo problema qui, ma ti farò accompagnare da un mio vampiro nella mia dimora, mettiti a tuo agio" le disse malizioso  
Caroline sorrise e ringraziò il fatto che fosse un bell'uomo, perchè altrimenti gli avrebbe già strappato il cuore senza pensare a Bonnie. Poi si avviò verso la pensione dei Salvatore, che Julian aveva stupidamente definito la sua dimora. Fece qualche passo, prima che il vampiro al suo fianco cadesse a terra, Caroline si voltò e vide una bionda venirle incontro  
"Niklaus mi ha mandato per guardarti le spalle, e una strega che ti aiuta a cercare la pietra, potrebbe esserti utile"  
"Sei Freya" disse con un sorriso mentre la bionda annuì e le due procedettero verso la destinazione finale  
"E tu sei Caroline, ti ho visto nella mente di mio fratello" il vampiro si voltò a guardare l'altra bionda sorpresa  
"In che senso?"  
"Una lunga storia, ma so che tiene a te, così come so che tu tieni a lui. Bel bacio, a proposito" confessò mentre Caroline abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzata "Rebekah, Kol ed Hayley se lo aspettavano, ma hai spiazzato Elijah, che non aveva idea che voi due foste così vicini" Caroline annuì  
"E la sua ragazza?" chiese incerta, mentre si ricordava delle parole di Tyler  
"Cami era sconvolta, delusa, amareggiata. Lei e mio fratello non sono una coppia, ma lui l'ha sempre trattata bene, piuttosto bene, e lei ha sempre pensato che lui fosse innamorato di lei. Ma quello lo pensavamo un pò tutti. Nessun bacio, sesso bollente nei boschi o dichiarazioni sull'essere l'ultimo amore" si accinse a chiarire, mentre Caroline si sentiva completamente messa a nudo  
"Ma se tutti pensano che lui la ami, probabilmente è vero, no?" chiese mentre le insicurezze avevano la meglio su di lei  
"La sua ex pazza di mille anni, l'ha rapita perchè la vedeva come una minaccia. Mio padre l'ha rapita perchè pensava fosse importante per Niklaus e sembra che mia madre l'abbia presa di mira per lo stesso identico motivo, ma in realtà lei è una barista, adesso anche terapista, con cui lui si confida quando la famiglia lo tradisce. Lei è stata la babysitter di Hope e lui una volta le ha fatto un quadro, ma non credo ci sia altro" alzò le spalle Freya "Forse uno o due quasi baci" aggiunse mentre Caroline sbarrò gli occhi "Ma lui si è tirato indietro" aggiunse la strega facendola sospirare di sollievo  
Con un peso dal cuore sollevato, Caroline esclamò "Dobbiamo trovare la pietra"

Nel frattempo al Grill

Klaus aveva mandato Freya con Caroline, perchè il modo in cui Julian la guardava gli dava ribrezzo. Voleva ucciderlo, ma la strega Bennett era nei guai, e bisognava trovarla, prima che gli eretici si accorgessero che Katherine era un'impostora. Klaus sollevò il calice verso Katherine con un sorriso, se lei era amica di Caroline, ucciderla o minacciarla non avrebbe giovato. Katherine, afferrò la mano di Damon e scansò Lily andando verso di lui  
"Amore, guarda chi si è fatto perdonare per avermi usata come sacca di sangue e mi ha trasformata di nuovo in vampiro per salvarmi dall'incantesimo" disse Katherine, prima di lanciare uno sguardo complice a Klaus. La bruna aveva notato lui e Caroline flirtare al bancone, o ancora meglio, il suo ingresso aveva interrotto un quasi bacio  
"Continuo a pensare che mio fratello Elijah, ti tratterebbe meglio di questi rozzi dei Salvatore" Klaus le baciò il dorso della mano elegantemente, mentre Damon rise silenziosamente  
"Per molti sono l'amore epico di Stefan, perchè la magia ci unisce, ma io amo i cattivi ragazzi, e per fortuna non sono l'unica. Julian?" chiamò Katherine ad alta voce, mentre lui le si avvicinava "Dove hai lasciato correre quell'affascinante bionda, che era con te poco fa?" Klaus si trattenne da alzare gli occhi al cielo  
"Ti piace?" chiese curioso  
"Damon, mi andresti a prendere un drink?" chiese dolcemente, mentre il Salvatore più anziano nascose una risata mentre si allontanava "Sono una donna aperta e lei è attraente, ma preferisco te" si morse il labbro civettuola  
"Addirittura due donne al tuo servizio?" l'ironia di Klaus trasudava dalla voce "Sei sicuro che non le hai pagate, solo per renderti bello alla tua festa?" chiese Klaus, cercando di toccare i pulsanti giusti, per aiutare Katherine a portarlo via, ma dando il tempo a Caroline e Freya di trovare la pietra  
"Se non ti conoscessi bene direi che sei geloso" ridacchiò Julian con soddisfazione  
"Ora, ora Julian, sono sicuramente due belle donne, ma penso che avrai notato che non sono venuto solo" ammiccò a Cami che lo fissava con disappunto "Caroline era solo un mezzo per infastidirti, ma devo ammettere che è molto fedele" aggiunse, per evitare che lui provasse qualche mossa contro la sua bionda preferita  
"Come vedi ho le mani piene anch'io" esclamò prendendo Katherine per la vita "Divertiti alla mia festa" aggiunse prima di andare verso l'uscita, con Katherine stretta al suo fianco

Boarding House

Caroline e Freya, grazie ad un incantesimo della strega avevano trovato facilmente la pietra. Poi Caroline era rimasta nel salotto dei Salvatore a rigirarsela nelle mani e Freya si era occultata, in modo tale da proteggere la bionda senza farsi notare. Quando Julian entrò nel salotto vide immediatamente la pietra nelle mani della bionda, ma non ebbe il tempo di reagire, perchè Katherine gli spezzò il collo. Lei e Caroline lo legarono alla sedia, e poi per assicurarsi che le sue mani fossero ben ferme, gli rovesciarono addosso un secchio di verbena, per inzuppare le corde senza farsi male, e aspettarono che riprendesse conoscenza. Quando lo fece guardò le due sorpreso e provò inutilmente a muoversi  
"Credo che potremmo lasciarti andare" disse Caroline fintamente gentile "Ma prima hai qualcosa che mi appartiene" disse con rabbia  
"Che cosa?" chiese perplesso  
"Bonnie Bennett" esclamò prima che Katherine iniziasse a sparargli sul petto proiettili di legno  
"Non la riavrai mai" rise lui  
"Peccato, significa che non vedrai mai la luce del sole" Caroline rise di rimando, prima di iniettare nel petto dell'eretico una siringa di veleno di lupo mannaro  
"Cosa? Che cos'è?" chiese spaventato  
"Un pò di questo, un pò di quello" divagò la bionda sedendosi su una poltrona di fronte a lui, e guardandolo con indifferenza  
"Avanti Carebear, perchè non gli dici che tra un pò inizierà ad allucinare, prima di finire morto di una morte lunga e dolorosa?" chiese Katherine ghignando  
"Potrei, ma credo che la fiala di sangue che ho rubato a Klaus stanotte, possa essermi utile in futuro. Non mi va di sprecarla con lui" Caroline lo indicò con disprezzo  
Quando stava per prendere la fiala tra le mani, un gruppo di fedeli vampiri entrarono in casa per salvare il loro capo. Carolne balzò in piedi e Katherine la seguì, ed entrambe iniziarono a contrastare i vampiri, aiutate da Freya che spezzava loro il collo, senza farsi notare  
"Cosa dicevi del sangue di Klaus?" chiese ironica Katherine  
"Serve per guarire i vampiri dal veleno di lupo mannaro, che sorpresa, sorpresa, era nella siringa che ti ho iniettato" ghignò la bionda guardando Julian, che deglutiva preoccupato  
"Stai scherzando" balbettò  
"Ho paura di no" Caroline si morse il labbro prendendolo in giro  
"Comunque lui non collabora e devo trovare anche la mia sosia. Quindi finiamolo" Katherine iniziò a buttargli della benzina addosso e poi prese un accendino  
"ASPETTATE" urlò preoccupato "Posso dirvi dove si trova la strega ma rivoglio la mia pietra"  
"Non sei nella posizione di dettare condizioni" gli fece presente Caroline, prima di prendere la fiala di sangue in mano e aprirla per far cadere a terra il sague, goccia dopo goccia  
"Si trova nel bosco, le catene sono sillabate. La bara era dove ti trovavi tu, eravate insieme" disse guardando Katherine "Non buttate il sangue" urlò disperato  
"Le coordinate" gli ordinò Caroline, mentre Julian la guardava terrorizzato  
"L'hai sentita o no?" gli chiese Katherine tirandogli i capelli indietro e sputandogli in faccia  
"Sul mio cellulare. Le trovate sul mio cellulare. Le ho mandate a Lily" ammise sfinito, mentre Caroline ignorando il dolore della verbena, tastò le sue tasche e prese il cellulare. Mandò le coordinate a Stefan, Damon ed Enzo e aspettò di sapere se l'eretico mentiva  
"Care" esclamò Tyler entrando di corsa "Le hanno trovate"  
Katherine rise e mentre Caroline lasciava cadere il sangue per terra davanti ad un inorridito Julian, Katherine poi gli strappò il cuore ed incendiò il suo corpo  
"Ottimo lavoro socia" ammise la doppelganger  
"Anche Lily è morta" disse Matt entrando in casa e trovando cinque vampiri a terra senza vita, e un corpo in fiamme  
Freya interruppe l'incantesimo di occultamento e tese la mano a Caroline per avere la pietra. La vampira gliela diede con un sorriso "Ho la daga, ma è meglio lasciarla nascosta e lontana dalla pietra" confessò  
"Se avete una strega, potrebbe aiutarmi a distruggere la pietra"  
"Non una strega" la corresse Damon entrando insieme a Stefan e alla bara di Elena "Una strega Bennett" disse sorridendo, mentre Freya li guardava sorpresa  
"Una strega Bennett?"  
"Sono Bonnie Bennett e tu sei sorella di Klaus, quindi non andremo d'accordo" Bonnie entrò aggrappata ad Enzo, mentre Caroline correva verso di lei e la abbracciava  
"Niklaus sa essere terribile, ma ti assicuro che agiamo in modi diversi" Freya le porse la mano e Bonnie accettò riluttante  
"Io ti aiuto a risvegliare la tua amica, tu mi aiuti a distruggere la pietra"  
"Affare" Bonnie le strinse la mano

Mystic Grill

"Che sta succedendo?" chiese Marcel quando Klaus si avvicinò  
"Il piano non era uccidere Julian e prendere la pietra?" chiese Davina  
"La pietra la sta recuperando Freya, di Julian se ne occuperanno Caroline e Katherine, dopo che lui avrà fornito loro le informazioni che gli servono" Klaus si sedette al suo posto e si versò da bere, mentre sentiva lo sguardo di Camille fisso su di lui "Cosa c'è Cami?" chiese voltandosi a guardarla, mentre lei abbassava lo sguardo imbarazzata  
Era palese per lei che lui stesse giocando con quella ragazza, Caroline, al fine di ottenere la pietra senza fare sforzi. Ma si sentì gelosa nel vederli ballare, nel vedere lui che la baciava e nel vederli insieme al bar. Klaus aveva fatto sesso con Hayley, con Genevieve, con Aurora, ora baciava questa ragazza, mentre lei, a cui lui era interessata, era quella che veniva allontanata perchè lui era troppo codardo per affrontare i suoi sentimenti "Ti sei divertito?" chiese acida, mordendosi la lingua perchè sapeva di essere risultata gelosa  
"Qualche volta lascerò cadere in una conversazione, di avervi sentiti nei boschi" scherzò Rebekah, mentre Klaus ignorando Camille sorrise a sua sorella. Quella frase valeva più di ogni pacca sulla spalla  
"Ti piace Caroline, ammettilo" disse Kol a Rebekah, facendo roteare gli occhi della bionda  
"Non sto dando alcuna benedizione, ma se Nik ha rinunciato a gongolare sul cadavere di Katerina, dopo averle dato la caccia per 500 anni, e l'ha addirittura aiutata nel sedurre Julian, solo per Caroline, per quanto fastidioso possa essere, lo ammetto, lei ha una buona influenza su di lui" Hayley si morse il labbro, sapendo che era vero. Ma guardò Cami, lei era sua amica e Klaus era sempre sembrato innamorato di lei  
"Katherine sta per Katerina? O mio Dio" Cami si portò drammaticamente le mani sulla bocca, realizzando di aver scritto di lei vari capitoli  
"Non capisco, cosa fa qui? E perchè è alleata dei Salvatore? Non è Damon ad averti chiamato quando stava morendo?" chiese Elijah sconvolto  
"Non mi stai facendo la domanda giusta" realizzò Klaus "Perchè non mi chiedi come faccia ad essere viva?" gli chiese mentre Elijah abbassò la testa a disagio  
"Lo sapevi? Sapevi che Katerina era viva?" urlò sconvolta Rebekah  
"Certo che lo sapeva, ma lei avrà saputo di Hayley, quindi lo avrà definitivamente allontanato. Sembra veramente orribile da parte tua, tenere un piede in un due scarpe" lo derise Klaus  
"Io ed Elijah non stiamo insieme, sono sposata con Jackson" urlò indignata Hayley "E parli proprio tu? Cami è accanto a te, sappiamo tutti che sei innamorato di lei Klaus, e hai baciato Caroline, solo perchè avevi qualcosa per lei, che tra parentesi, non è ricambiato"  
Klaus non fu toccato dalle parole della lupa, ma sorrise ampiamente "Cosa c'entra Camille?" chiese incuriosito, mentre la persona in questione abbassava lo sguardo imbarazzata e Marcel si godeva la scena, cercando di capire come ne sarebbe uscito suo 'padre'  
"La tua pazza fidanzata non l'ha rapita perchè tenevi a lei?" sputò fuori Davina, lanciando coltelli mentali a Klaus. Lo sopportava per due motivi: lui amava Cami ed era il fratello di Kol.  
"Ed io tengo a lei infatti" constatò Klaus "Non ho mai negato che Camille sia importante per me. L'ho mai fatto Cami?" chiese voltandosi verso la bionda che scosse la testa  
"Credo che Hayley e Davina intendessero"  
"So cosa intendevano Elijah" Klaus bloccò il discorso sul nascere "Tengo a Cami, Aurora l'ha rapita perchè pensava che il mio affetto per lei, potesse essere un ostacolo al nostro rapporto. Ma si sbagliava, perchè l'unico ostacolo tra me ed Aurora, oltre alla sua pazzia, era il fatto che non la amo da mille anni"  
"Bene Klaus, quindi quando dici che tieni a Cami, cosa intendi?" chiese consapevole Marcel  
"Possiamo smetterla di parlare come se non fossi qui?" sbuffò irritata l'umana  
"Giusto amore, hai qualcosa da dire?" le chiese Klaus, beccandosi un'occhiataccia  
"Oh Klaus, ho così tante cose da dire" esclamò furiosa  
"Dille, abbiamo tempo. Sai, mentre la gang di Mystic Falls uccide i cattivi al nostro posto" scherzò lui, mentre lei scosse la testa prima di guardarlo con sincerità  
"Sappiamo entrambi che sei innamorato di me" gli disse mentre lui la guardava incuriosito "E sappiamo tutti quanto sia difficile per te, lavorare con i sentimenti, ammettere che ami qualcuno o accettare di farlo" Klaus fu concorde con questa parte "Ed è umiliante vedere te che ti comporti come una puttana per ottenere favori da altre donne, ignorando la mia presenza finchè non ti fa comodo e hai bisogno di una spalla, di un'amica, di un aiuto terapeutico" Klaus annuì e capendo che aveva finito sospirò, afferrò un calice di champagne e lo alzò verso gli altri pronto a rispondere a tutti  
"Questa risposta è per voi" disse prima di rivolgersi alla bionda "Cami sei un'amica, una terapista, anche se a volte troppo ficcanaso" rise, ma nessuno si unì lui eccetto Kol e parzialmente Rebekah "Ci tengo a te, sei importante per me, ma non nel modo in cui tutti pensate. Non ti amo Camille" le disse guardandola negli occhi "Non ti amo, non sono innamorato di te, nè sei il mio rifugio sicuro, come erroneamente pensano molte persone qui in questo tavolo. Ma hai ragione c'è stato un momento in cui avevo paura dei miei sentimenti e qualcuno, proprio come te, mi ha detto che aveva visto in me dell'umanità, peccato che io non sia stato molto umano in quel periodo e che questa cosa mi abbia spiazzato. E poi mi ha detto che sapeva che ero innamorato di lei, e che chiunque sia capace di amare, può essere salvato. Inutile dire che l'ho presa per pazza. Ma poi lei stava morendo, e io l'ho guardata terrorizzato all'idea di perderla. E nonostante mio fratello fosse morto" mise una mano sulla spalla di Kol "E i suoi amici e il suo ragazzo, stavano cercando la cura per rendermi umano e meno pericoloso, io le ho dato il mio sangue e l'ho salvata. Perchè la amavo, e la amo tutt'ora. E quindi Cami, no, non sono una puttana che va a letto con le donne per ottenere favori. Io ed Hayley eravamo ubriachi, frustrati e non potevamo avere le persone a cui tenevamo; sono andato a letto con Aurora dopo aver scoperto che è stato Elijah ad allontanarla da me, mentre io l'amavo; e Caroline è tutto meno che una persona che si fa comprare da me o dal sesso"  
"E Genevieve?" chiese Cami facendo roteare il suo drink nel suo bicchiere  
"Cami, ormai dovresti saperlo che sono un mostro senza cuore, che in mille anni ha commesso atrocità, sterminato villaggi, ucciso bambini, solo per il gusto di farlo. Quindi sono liberissimo di andare a letto con chi voglio, e non devo rendere conto a te" la serietà delle sue parole fecero saltare un battito nel cuore di Camille  
"Sei ferito e arrabbiato per quest'interrogatorio, e lo capisco, ma non dire questo di te. Io so che c'è molto di più, tu me l'hai mostrato" la dolcezza di Cami fece sorridere l'ibrido. Era stato questo a farlo interessare a lei. Lei vedeva il buono nelle persone.  
Una fastidiosa risata familiare, fece voltare i presenti. Katherine Pierce con una bottiglia di champagne in mano, aveva ascoltato tutto e ora rideva sonoramente  
"Tutto fatto, strega salvata, bara della mia brutta copia recuperata e pietra della fenice distrutta dalla tua adorata sorella" esclamò Katherine guardando Klaus "Julian morto dolorosamente dopo una lunga tortura" aggiunse, prima di fare il giro del tavolo e sedersi a capotavola accanto ad Elijah, di fronte a Klaus e Camille. "Vediamo se riesco a risolvere i dubbi della bionda umana"  
"Katerina" la riprese Elijah, mentre Freya li raggiungeva con un enorme sorriso sul volto  
"Non sapevo conosceste una Bennett" disse eccitata ai suoi fratelli, mentre prendeva posto tra Davina e Katherine. E ascoltò quest'ultima parlare  
"Da quello che ho sentito da fonti ben informate, Klaus è sempre stato un cavaliere nei confronti di Camille. L'ha aiutata con suo zio, la usava come stenografa e seppur usava la compulsione, questa svaniva se lui era con lei, e lei non l'ha odiato perché così facendo ha ricordato anche delle cose belle che lui ha detto su di lei, ma che poi l'ha costretta a dimenticare. E poi le ha detto la verità su Hope, ascoltava tutti i suoi consigli, si fidava di lei, e per lui era una persona della massima fiducia. Lei ha visto il buono in lui perché lui con lei ha mostrato il buono. Ma Caroline? È normale che tutti l'abbiano presa per pazza per aver visto il buono in Klaus. Ed è normale che lei sia stata diffidente e restìa a fidarsi. La prima cosa che ha fatto Klaus, è stata far rapire Caroline per ucciderla. E se Damon non l'avesse salvata, lei probabilmente oggi sarebbe morta, perché Klaus non l'avrebbe guardata due volte prima di usarla nel sacrificio. E la secondo volta che l'ha visto, è stata quando Klaus ha traformato il suo ragazzo in un ibrido, e considerando che c'erano grandi possibilità che Tyler morisse, non è stata una semplice trasformazione. Oh giusto, dimentico che è lui che ha ordinato a Tyler, lupo mannaro, di morderla. E poi ha deciso di salvarla solo per entrare nelle grazie di sua madre, altrimenti sarebbe morta, di nuovo" sospirò drammaticamente Katherine, prima di bere un sorso di champagne "Quindi per quanto affascinante, carino e premuroso sia stato. Klaus ha fatto del male a Mystic Falls. Jenna è stata sacrificata, e Caroline era sua amica. Elena è praticamente morta e poi Klaus la usava come sacca di sangue, ed è la sua migliore amica. Ha trasformato Stefan in uno squartatore e ha fatto sì che la madre di Bon Bon fosse in pericolo. E poi ha ucciso la madre del suo ragazzo, l'ha morsa nuovamente e quando Silas ha preso le sue sembianze e la torturava, lui era il villeggiatura a New Orleans a giocare a fare il padre dell'anno. Quindi scusate, se Caroline è stata diffidente, scusate, se non è saltata tra le sue braccia come se fosse un cavaliere in armatura scintillante. Scusate, se ha avuto paura che fosse una delle tante vittime di un pazzo millenario che uccideva gran parte delle sue conoscenze, per pura noia"  
Il silenzio scese nel tavolo, Camille teneva la testa alta, ma si sentì a disagio. Seppur le parole provenissero da un nemico giurato di Klaus, erano comunque dure. Marcel e Davina non furono stupiti dalle malefatte di Klaus, ed Elijah non capiva il punto, ignorando le cose buone che suo fratello aveva fatto per Caroline. Freya aveva visto dei ricordi legati a Caroline, ma erano solo cose positive e vedere l'altra parte della medaglia le fece storcere la bocca. Rebekah ed Hayley abbassarono lo sguardo consapevoli che il loro giudizio sulla bionda, era affrettato e loro pur sapendo delle atrocità commesse da Klaus a Mystic Falls, non si erano fermate a riflettere. Klaus ascoltava ammirato Katherine. Non lo sorprese che fosse così informata, lei si guardava le spalle da lui e quindi era sempre un passo avanti. Tuttavia lo sorprese il giudizio oggettivo che aveva dato sui sentimenti di Caroline.  
Kol sospirò e decise di dire la sua. Lui e Katherine erano rimasti nel limbo insieme per delle settimane, e avevano spettegolato soprattutto su Caroline e Klaus "Sappiamo entrambi che nonostante la piccola cosa gustosa non si fidasse di Klaus, lei era attratta e spaventata da lui" Kol fece un occhiolino a Klaus che per tutta risposta alzò gli occhi al cielo. Il fegato. "Lui l'ha riempita di attenzioni, le ha regalato un bracciale per il suo compleanno, solo perché lei in punto di morte, non aveva pregato che la salvasse, ma lo aveva sfidato e aveva dato la sua opinione negativa sul suo conto. Le ha regalato un disegno, quando lei gli ha praticamente sbattuto in faccia che fosse un paranoico psicotico, che era solo, semplicemente perché allontanava tutti. Le ha salvato la vita sulla doppelganger e su mia sorella, perché non voleva che fosse ulteriormente torturata. Ha sacrificato uno dei suoi ibridi, solo per poter avere un appuntamento con lei. Ha scavato dodici fosse, per non farle affrontare il fatto che avesse ucciso dodici streghe, ha risparmiato tutti a Mystic Falls nonostante io e Finn siamo rimasti uccisi, solo perché era innamorato di lei. Mio fratello ama Caroline, lo sappiamo tutti, e lei nonostante tutte le cose brutte che lui ha fatto, lo ama a sua volta. Quindi di cosa stiamo discutendo?" la retoricità della domanda, fu accolta da un'altra ondata di silenzio  
"Proprio quello che vorrei sapere io" Caroline si avvicinò al tavolo, il vestito che indossava con tanta grazia durante la festa, era strappato e rovinato. I capelli, che prima erano raccolti in uno chignon erano ora appuntati in un acconciatura improvvisata laterale. Le mani sui fianchi, mentre guardava curiosamente i presenti, seppur in effetti fosse arrivata prima che Katherine iniziasse la sua arringa per difenderla  
"Ciao amore" la salutò con un sorrisetto Klaus, le fossette sul viso  
Caroline sarebbe rimasta nell'ombra a sentire il resto della conversazione, ma dal momento che non dubitava che questo discorso fosse nato perchè tutti erano team Camille, decise di mettere fine a questa patetica scena. Da quando Klaus l'aveva baciata per evitare che Lily la notasse, l'unica cosa che voleva era saltargli addosso, e questa inutile conversazione, stava rimandando il suo desiderio "Vieni con me, ho promesso a tua sorella di consegnarti la Daga. Non che sia utile senza la pietra, ma è meglio evitare problemi" disse Caroline afferrando Klaus per il polso e trascinandolo via senza cerimonie  
Sapevano tutti che se non avesse voluto andare, si sarebbe opposto, e che la sua forza era di gran lunga maggiore a quella del piccolo vampiro biondo. Quindi li guardarono andare via in silenzio  
"Tu e Niklaus avete stabilito una tregua?" chiese Elijah a Katherine  
"Più come Caroline gli ha ordinato di non uccidermi, e lui ha accettato riluttante" sospirò la bruna, rigirandosi una ciocca di capelli tra le dita  
"Quindi non sei più in fuga?" lui le mise una mano sulla sua, per cercare di avere la sua completa attenzione  
"Tu non sei più con Hayley?" chiese Katherine ritraendo la mano, mentre Hayley interveniva per difendere sè stessa  
"Io sono sposata" disse mostrando il suo anello  
"E questo non significa niente" rispose piccata Katherine "Comunque il mio lavoro qui è finito, la tua amica Elena, si risveglierà a breve grazie a tua sorella. Ed io me ne vado" Katherine si alzò e se ne andò  
"Elijah va da lei" lo incitò Freya  
"Se Nik sta scopando Caroline, sarà di buon umore. Sei libero di frequentare chi vuoi, va da lei" gli disse Kol, beccandosi uno schiaffo sulla nuca da Davina per la volgarità "Scusa Camille" aggiunse per buona misura l'originale, mentre la bionda rimase seduta in modo imbarazzante accanto a Marcel, che le diede una stretta di mano per confortarla  
"Elijah maledetto inferno" esclamò Rebekah balzando in piedi e andando da suo fratello, tirandolo in piedi e spingendolo all'esterno "Chiedile scusa e insultati" suggerì la bionda

Quando Caroline tirò letteralmente Klaus fuori dal Grill, lui la afferrò e la spinse contro il muro, fermandosi ad un soffio dalle sue labbra  
"Quanto hai sentito amore?" chiese, prima di baciarle la mascella  
Caroline inspirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi quando le sue labbra scesero sul collo "L'arringa di Katherine" sussurrò prima di allontanarlo bruscamente "A proposito, l'hai minacciata?" Klaus la guardò e rise "Ora perchè stai ridendo?" chiese sconvolta la bionda, mentre lui sorrise  
"Adoro quando mi accusi di minacciare o uccidere le persone"  
Caroline sbarrò gli occhi "E questo è divertente perchè?"  
"Perchè significa che non ti importa dato che sei ugualmente contro un muro, mentre mi maledici perchè perdo tempo a parlare" la sincerità di Klaus sorprese Caroline, che però gli puntò un dito contro il petto minacciosa  
"M'interessa moltissimo invece. Ma dal momento che la parte che tiene a te sta superando quella ostile a te, e dato che voglio saltarti addosso da quando mi hai trascinato in pista, posso sorvolare" esclamò decisa mentre lui si chinava a baciarla dolcemente sulle labbra  
"Prendetevi una stanza, non è stato abbastanza scomodo fare sesso contro un albero?" chiese Katherine uscendo dal Grill, mentre i due si separavano e si voltavano a guardarla  
"Quello era solo il primo round" si giustificò Klaus, beccandosi un pugno sul braccio da Caroline "Ma hai ragione, questa volta voglio un letto" detto questo prese Caroline tra le braccia  
"Casa mia" ebbe appena il tempo di dire Caroline, prima che lui lampeggiasse fino alla casa dei Forbes  
"Sono d'accordo, non voglio disturbatori" ammise prima di aprirle la porta  
"Non entro qui da prima che mi rapissero" constatò Caroline, guardandosi intorno  
"Sei stata rilasciata quanto tempo fa?" chiese curioso Klaus, avvolgendola con le braccia da dietro  
"Quasi due settimane" sospirò mettendo le sue mani su quelle dell'ibrido e appoggiandosi al suo petto  
"Ti direi che New Orleans è più sicura, ma mentirei. Però mi farebbe piacere averti lì con me" Klaus la guardò in cerca di una reazione, ma Caroline restò ferma qualche secondo, poi si voltò tra le sue braccia e scosse la testa. Klaus s'irrigidì ma lei fece scorrere una mano sul suo collo, mentre l'altra giocava con i suoi ricci  
"Freya ha trovato un modo per salvare Elena. Voglio assicurarmi che funzioni prima" Caroline sorrise all'espressione sbalordita di lui  
"Questo è un sì?" chiese speranzoso  
"Questo suona più come un, non so cosa siamo e dove siamo in questo momento. Ma voglio scoprirlo e non so se sono pronta ad essere il tuo ultimo amore, ma voglio scoprirlo con te. Voglio che sia oggi il giorno in cui mi presento alla tua porta, ma non ti chiederò di farmi vedere ciò che il mondo ha da offrire, perchè hai una figlia, che ha bisogno di crescere con suo padre e sua madre vicini, e hai una vita, che non posso stravolgere. Ma nulla mi tiene più legata a Mystic Falls. Elena si sveglierà e avrà Damon, Stefan, suo fratello. Mentre Bonnie vuole viaggiare, e il britannico che odi, la accompagnerà. Ed io voglio te, quindi non ho intenzione di restare qui e vedero il treno passare per l'ennesima e forse ultima volta. E se tua sorella non mi avesse detto che tra te e la ragazza che era al tuo braccio stasera, non fosse successo niente, la me paranoica, insicura e folle, non sarebbe neppure venuta al Grill, ma tua sorella invece me lo ha detto. E io non voglio rischiare di perderti mai più. Quindi per rispondere alla tua domanda, sì. Verrò a New Orleans con te"  
Klaus la ascoltò ammirato. Amava le sue divagazioni, ma soprattutto amava la sua completa onestà, e anche lui voleva essere sincero con lei, quindi chiese "Sai perchè parlavamo di te?"  
Caroline inarcò un sopracciglio, aveva appena fatto una sincera ed imbarazzante confessione. Klaus rise alla sua espressione "Sei serio?"  
"Si amore e adoro che non riesci semplicemente a rispondere, mentre la tua mente divaga" la prese in giro, mentre lei lo guardava in cagnesco  
"Bene allora. No, non ne ho idea. Perchè sai, mentre tu bevevi champagne, io stavo uccidendo un cattivo. Che a proposito, ho torturato e convinto a darmi Bonnie ed Elena, dopo avergli iniettato del veleno di lupo mannaro, ricattandolo con una fiala del mio sangue, che ho spacciato per tuo"  
Klaus premette le sue labbra su quelle di Caroline per zittirla, silenziosamente fiero della sua mente diabolica. Caroline avrebbe voluto respingerlo, finire di raccontare la tortura, chiedergli cosa voleva dirgli, domandargli se la voleva ancora a New Orleans dopo la sua confessione, ma tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare erano le sue labbra.  
Gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e lo avvicinò maggiormente a sè. Klaus aveva le sue mani sui suoi fianchi, ma senza tante cerimonie, le mise le mani sul davanti del vestito, e dopo essersi staccato dal bacio per qualche secondo, lo strappò.  
"Devi smetterla di strapparmi i vestiti" sbuffò Caroline divertita prima che lui riattaccasse le loro labbra, chiedendo accesso alla sua bocca. Caroline toccò avidantemente il petto dell'ibrido da sopra la camicia, ma prima che lei potesse far saltare tutti i bottoni, lui le bloccò i polsi dietro la schiena con una mano, mentre con l'altra se la slacciava da solo  
"Non vorrai farmi uscire nudo da casa tua domani" ammiccò, facendole roteare gli occhi  
"Sempre se non ti caccio stanotte" lo minacciò la bionda. Klaus rise e dopo essersi tolto la camicia, fece uscire Caroline dai resti del suo vestito "Ti ho vista tre volte in biancheria intima, quattro se contiamo quando ti ho chiuso la zip dell'abito per il ballo di fine anno, e devo ammettere che mi piacciono i tuoi gusti" rise mentre le sfiorava i capezzoli attraverso il reggiseno rosso di pizzo, fino a scendere sulle mutandine abbinate  
"Bonnie dice che ho una passione" esclamò drammatica  
Klaus le strappò i due pezzi senza esitazione "Spero che tu abbia una scorta di questi completi, anche se sono destinati a fare una brutta fine" aggiunse facendola infuriare  
Caroline accelerò l'ibrido nella sua stanza, e lo gettò sul letto, gli aprì i pantaloni, e li fece scivolare a terra insieme ai boxer, poi lo guardò divertita "Vediamo se il grande ibrido cattivo, riesce a tenere le mani apposto" lo sfidò "Certo potrei sempre legarti, ma dovrei chiedere a Bonnie di scrivere le corde, così da essere efficiente. E per il tuo ego, le cose si metterebbero male. Quindi stai fermo" gli ordinò  
Klaus sorrise divertito e si portò le mani dietro la testa, mentre Caroline si abbassava sulla sua erezione e premette un bacio su di essa, prima di aprire la bocca e avvolgerla completamente. Si tirò indietro, prima di ripetere il movimento, ma questa volta lo succhiò avidamente e mosse la lingua nella parte bassa, facendolo gemere rumorosamente. Si allontanò per guardare Klaus. La fissava ipnotizzato, gli occhi lucidi per il piacere, e le mani dietro la testa, che restavano lì faticosamente, mentre volevano solo afferrarle i capelli e dettare il ritmo. Lei sorrise soddisfatta e tornò al suo lavoro, ma quando capì che era al limite, si allontanò di scatto, facendolo ringhiare frustrato  
"Caroline"  
"Si Nik?" chiese innocentemente, mentre lui si mise le mani sulla faccia, indeciso se ucciderla o saltarle addosso  
"Ti farò implorare quel nome, quando avrai finito di giocare. E poi lo urlerai quando ti farò venire così tante volte, da abbattere questo letto" la minacciò  
"C'è sempre l'opzione in cui ti butto fuori di casa, completamente nudo" rise la bionda, mentre lui non potè fare a meno di sorridere. Lo stava facendo impazzire "Ma dato che come ti ho già detto, voglio saltarti addosso da tutta la sera" s'interruppe e approfittò del fatto che Klaus tenesse le mani sugli occhi, per prendersi ciò che voleva.  
Si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e iniziò a dondolarsi, mentre Klaus toglieva le mani dagli occhi e la guardava beato. Cercò di tenere le mani a posto, ma quando lei si sollevò per poi abbassarsi sulla sua erezione, lui non potè più trattenersi e le mise le mani sui fianchi dettando il ritmo. Aspettò di farla venire, poi capovolse le posizioni. La baciò dolcemente, prima che le sue mani salissero dai fianchi al seno. Toccò entrambi i tumuli, e tirò i capezzoli con le dita, prima di far passare la sua lingua su di essi. Scese con la bocca sulla sua umidità e dopo averle lasciato dei baci sull'interno della coscia, passò la lingua sulla figa bagnata. Le stuzzicò il clitoride, mentre la penetrava con due dita, e la portò nuovamente al limite. Nonostante avesse voglia di farla soffrire come aveva fatto lei con lui, la voglia di averla e di dominarla ebbe il sopravvento. Quindi le entrò velocemente dentro, mentre Caroline gemette rumorosamente  
"Oh mio Dio" sospirò estasiata  
"Nome sbagliato amore" la prese in giro Klaus, prima di beccarle dolcemente le labbra e continuare a spingere dentro di lei  
"Klaus" urlò quasi al limite e lui si fermò sorridendole diabolicamente "Non ti azzardare" doveva essere una minaccia, ma la sua voce era più disperata che minacciosa  
"Chiamami come ti sei divertita a fare questa sera, o poco fa" la prese in giro lui  
"Ti odio" sibilò frustrata, mentre provava a sollevare i fianchi per incontrarlo  
"Avanti Caroline" le bloccò i fianchi e lei lo guardò in cagnesco  
"Ti odio" ripetè con voce strozzata, facendolo sorridere  
"Peccato, io ti amo" le disse soddisfatto prima di riiniziare a spingere contro di lei, per non darle il tempo di elaborare le sue parole

"Nik" gridò Caroline quando il culmine del piacere la raggiunse  
Klaus arrivò dopo di lei e si accosciò sulla vampira, prima di voltarsi sulla schiena e tirare lei sul suo petto. Lui le premette baci sulla sommità della testa, mentre lei gli baciava il petto, toccandogli il suo tatuaggio, proprio come aveva fatto nella foresta  
"Amore" la richiamò Klaus dopo un pò, il silenzio era piacevole, non era imbarazzante, ma lui voleva chiarire con lei il concetto che era rimasto in sospeso mentre erano in cucina  
"Mi ami davvero?" chiese Caroline alzando la testa dal suo petto e guardandolo con velata speranza  
"Ti amo. Sono innamorato di te e l'ho capito quando ti ho salvato la vita sul divano dei Gilbert" ammise con assoluta sincerità, mentre gli occhi di Caroline si inumidivano  
Caroline si sollevò fino alle sue labbra e premette un lungo significativo bacio su di esse "Hai detto che tu sarai il mio ultimo, ma io voglio sapere se vuoi che io sia il tuo ultimo"  
Klaus la guardò con gli occhi spalancati, prima di sorridere e annuire "Certo che voglio che tu sia il mio ultimo. Siamo immortali amore, ricordi?" le chiese prendendole il viso tra le mani e guardandola negli occhi "Al Grill, parlavamo di te e del fatto che io mi sia innamorato di te. E sono felice che nonostante le azioni orribili che ho fatto, tu mi stia dando una possibilità Caroline. Sono onorato di essere la persona che tu consideri casa, il tuo porto sicuro. E voglio che tu sia la mia regina, ti voglio al mio fianco a New Orleans. Voglio che mia figlia ti conosca, perchè sei una delle poche persone che ho conosciuto in questi dieci secoli, che stimo e ammiro e penso che mia figlia debba conoscerti, perchè sei speciale. Quindi voglio essere il tuo ultimo, e so che hai ancora dei piani, un futuro, cose che vuoi, ma spero che una piccola parte di queste comprenda me" ammise Klaus  
"Io voglio te e mi sto innamorando di te, e non voglio passare un altro giorno lontana da te" Caroline era raggiante e Klaus la avvolse nelle sue braccia e la baciò con trasporto. Si persero in uno stretto abbraccio, mentre sorridevano felici, e rimasero lì per interi minuti, senza parlare.  
"Caroline vestiti e scendi sotto" la voce di Bonnie riportò i due alla realtà. Caroline si guardò intorno spaesata, poi saltò giù dal letto  
"Che diamine ci fa qui" borbottò, mentre cercava freneticamente qualcosa da mettere, per essere presentabile. Klaus rise, ma si rimise i boxer e i jeans  
"Caroline si tratta di Elena, non potete continuare più tardi?" sbottò Bonnie irritata, mentre Klaus alzava gli occhi al cielo e sorrideva alla bionda che si infilava della biancheria intima intatta e un vestito giallo, preso a casaccio dall'armadio, che la faceva sembrare ancora più sexy.  
I due scesero sotto, e Bonnie teneva in mano la camicia di Klaus quando la raggiunsero in soggiorno "Grazie piccola strega" le disse beccandosi un'occhiataccia, mentre la afferrava e se la metteva  
"Avrei giurato che fosse a brandelli come il vestito laggiù" borbottò Bonnie  
"Cosa fai qui? Cosa c'entra Elena? Lei è sveglia?" chiese Caroline, mentre cercava di dare un senso ai suoi capelli  
"Sarà sveglia tra un paio d'ore e pensavo volessi esserci mentre si sveglia. E ho provato a chiamarti, ma non rispondevi al telefono. Quindi sono venuta, pur sapendo che avrei rischiato di trovarvi in queste condizioni" disse indicando prima loro e poi il pavimento, dove erano scartate le scarpe di entrambi, la borsa e il vestito di Caroline  
"Sono felice di sapere che la vostra cara Elena tornerà tra i vivi" ammise Klaus, ricordando la promessa che gli aveva fatto Caroline  
"Anch'io. Damon non tenterà più di uccidere Bonnie" alzò le spalle Caroline, mentre la sua amica scuoteva la testa rassegnata  
"Quindi voi due siete una coppia o una cosa simile? O era solo sesso?" chiese la strega, assomigliando ad una mamma più di quanto volesse  
"Non preoccuparti piccola strega" Klaus si avvicinò a Bonnie e le mise le mani sulle spalle "Non ho intenzione di ferire Caroline e spero sia reciproco" lanciò uno sguardo alle sue spalle, facendo roteare gli occhi della bionda che annuì "E per rispondere alla tua domanda, stavamo giungendo ad una risposta prima che ci interrompessi, ma se la tua migliore amica vuole, la risposta è affermativa. Siamo una coppia e la porto a New Orleans con me, e tu e i tuoi amici siete i benvenuti" aggiunse sorprendendo le due ragazze  
"Wow" ammise stupita Bonnie "Credo che tu sia veramente brava a letto" scherzò Bonnie, prima di allontanarsi da Klaus e abbracciare Caroline  
"Confermo" sussurrò impercettibilmente Klaus, mentre Caroline lo schiafeggiava sul braccio  
"Vieni con noi?" chiese Caroline al suo nuovo ragazzo  
"Potrei essere la causa di un attacco di cuore della doppelganger. Siamo sicuri che è prudente?"  
"Andiamo" lo afferrò per la manica della camicia e lo tirò fuori, mentre Bonnie chiudeva la porta alle sue spalle rassegnata  
Quando i tre raggiunsero la pensione, furono sorpresi di trovare Freya, Rebekah, Kol ed una Katherine felice seduta in braccio ad Elijah  
"Questo sarà divertente da spiegare ad Elena" scherzò Damon, mentre vedeva le mani intrecciate di Caroline e Klaus "Anche se quando le ho detto che siete andati a letto insieme, dopo la vostra avventura nei boschi, era più eccitata che confusa" aggiunse, facendo scuotere la testa di Stefan  
Caroline alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi si sedette con Klaus su un divano. Rimase in silenzio anche se non risparmiò di lanciare un'occhiata inquisitoria a Katherine, che le fece l'occhiolino  
"Torni a New Orleans con noi?" chiese Rebekah facendo roteare gli occhi di Kol  
"Come pensi di staccarli esattamente?" le rispose sconvolto, mentre indicava i due  
"Matt, Jeremy, Alaric e Tyler?" domandò Bonnie mentre raggiungeva Enzo  
"Tengono d'occhio gli eretici insieme a Valerie. Quando Elena si sveglia, li chiameremo" rispose Stefan ma non ebbe il tempo di aggiungere altro, perchè con un enorme sospiro Elena si mise a sedere all'interno della bara e si guardò intorno confusa, prima che Damon balzasse su di lei e la baciasse appassionatamente  
"Tirala fuori dalla bara magari" sghignazzò Enzo  
"Ho vissuto un secolo in una bara, ma non ho mai provato il sesso all'interno" l'affermazione di Kol fece scuotere la testa ai presenti, e fece allontanare Elena da Damon  
"Che cosa?" chiese sconvolta, mentre guardava Kol vivo accanto ad una bionda che non conosceva. Vide Katherine seduta su Elijah, notò poi Rebekah. Guardò Stefan e poi spalancò la bocca sorpresa, perchè Caroline non era accanto a Stefan, ma sedeva dall'altra parte della stanza accanto a Klaus, le loro mani intrecciate "Quanto tempo ho dormito?" chiese sconvolta  
"Nemmeno un anno" le disse Bonnie e lei notò l'amica viva accanto ad Enzo  
"O mio Dio, tu sei viva" Elena scoppiò in lacrime e andò ad abbracciarla e poi si accorse di Matt che entrava dalla porta e pianse maggiormente "Eravate tutti vampiri, e pensavo fosse passato un secolo" ammise, prima di correre verso Caroline e stritolarla in un abbraccio "Immagino che sia merito tuo" disse Elena a Klaus che scosse la testa  
"Il merito va a Freya, mia sorella" le disse Klaus indicando la bionda accanto a Kol  
"Non è morta di peste nell'altro mondo" aggiunse Caroline per rispondere alla silenziosa domanda di Elena, che annuì mentre corse ad abbracciare la strega  
"Grazie, a tutti voi" aggiunse guardandosi intorno "Sembra che io mi sia persa ugualmente così tanto" ammise notando i morti tornati in vita, o le sue due migliori amiche accanto a pericolosi britannici  
"Nulla di ciò che pensi è accaduto prima di stanotte" la informò Rebekah "Una minaccia è giunta a New Orleans da Mystic Falls, siamo venuti, Nik e Caroline sono finiti a letto insieme di nuovo, abbiamo scoperto che la doppelganger era viva, lei e i tuoi pazzi amici hanno sconfitto il problema, la nostra sorella maggiore si sentiva grata e ti ha riportato in vita. Tutti i cattivi sono morti e adesso noi torniamo a New Orleans per affrontare gli altri cattivi, e potremmo portarci dietro la tua amica bionda, perchè lei e mio fratello non si staccano"  
Elena sbattè le palpebre e si voltò verso Caroline che si morse il labbro imbarazzata, poi guardò l'ibrido al suo fianco "Non farle del male" lo minacciò  
Klaus annuì "Non le farei mai del male"  
"Hai ricevuto la benedizione di Bonnie ed Elena" ridacchiò Caroline sollevata, mentre si voltava a guardarlo. Lui le prese la mano e le baciò il dorso  
"Mi sento come se avessi ottenuto il permesso a frequentarti" le disse con un sorriso genuino

Caroline esattamente quattro giorni dopo, era partita per New Orleans. Hayley, Marcel, Davina e Camille erano partiti la stessa notte. Ma gli originali, volevano qualche giorno di tregua dalla profezia e dalla guerra a New Orleans. Elena e Damon erano volati in vacanza, mentre Tyler, aveva pacificamente minacciato Klaus se avesse fatto soffrire Caroline e poi era andato con il suo nuovo branco. Matt liberata la città, voleva ogni creatura soprannaturale fuori da Mystic Falls, e gli eretici sopravvissuti, se n'erano andati verso la città che non muore mai. Alaric era tornato ad insegnare a Whitmore, mentre Jeremy si era unito ai cacciatori. Stefan fu braccato da Rebekah, e decise che avrebbe raggiunto gli originali a New Orleans, dopo aver sistemato alcune cose in Virginia. Bonnie ed Enzo avevano intenzione di viaggiare, ma dopo che Bonnie lavorò con Freya, e capì i problemi che sommergevano New Orleans, decise che sarebbe stata la prima tappa, per la gioia di Enzo che amava quella città. Elijah dopo aver confessato i suoi sentimenti a Katherine, le chiese di restare con lui a New Orleans, e lei accettò, sollevata dal sapere che lui ed Hayley avevano definitivamente chiuso. Klaus salì sul jet e si guardò intorno felice. Era l'inizio di un nuovo viaggio, e lo stava iniziando con la donna che amava  
"Sono felice" ammise Caroline, rannicchiandosi su di lui  
"Sono felice anch'io e ti amo" aggiunse  
"Sempre e per sempre?" chiese Caroline con un sorriro  
"Sempre e per sempre amore"


	3. Sequel?

Would you like a sequel to this story? Or do you have suggestions for others? I'm planning a long crossover between TVD & TO.


End file.
